Gifted
by Ayingott
Summary: Adopted from Unknown Demon/Ryoma is gifted in many ways. Unlike most he's more "gifted" than others. Now he goes to a school for special kids. All were pretty much the same, except one kid from his class and the other one he dated. Yaoi, Fuji/Atobe/Ryoma.
1. Chapter 1

**RYOMA'S POV**

Seigaku, the institute for gifted children.

It wasn't that long ago when I was accepted into Seigaku. At first I didn't want to go but that damn oyaji sent me here anyway, asshole.

Loads of trees surrounded the main gate but I was just a bit early so I might as well rest a few minutes before my first class starts. I climbed up into the tree with the most leaves to hide my presence, lying down I thought back to why I had to come.

**Flash Back**

_"No." _

_"But I haven't even said anything yet." said argued oyaji._

_"I heard what you were thinking," I replied. _

_"Then you already know why you have to go,"_

_Mothers sick and she needed taking care of so oyaji is going to America to take care of her, and he's not taking me. "You'll be living in an apartment near Seigaku and finish school there."_

_"..."_

_"I'll let you take Karupin,"_

_"Fine," But I'm not happy about this._

**Flash Back End**

Sigh. This sucks. I hate having be able to read and look into minds. If I don't concentrate the voices get to loud and annoy me so much. As long as I'm playing tennis, I'm fine but otherwise I can hear voices from a 300m radius.  
That's not even the worst part. The worst is that I haven't had my own dream in years; my mind is weak when sleeping so my mind goes to others dreams. Most of them are about sex, dream jobs and sex.

Time for a cigarette. Geez I'm only 14 and I smoke. It's a filthy habit.

_Oh boy, oh boy, Seigaku has a pro tennis team! Of course I'm going to become the Famous Freshman Regular there because of my 2 years experience._

_YAY! A new school! This year is going to be so FUN! Wait till they find out about my talent! Everyone's going to be so surprised! Hehe!_

_O..oh no, n...new sch..school wh..wha..what if people d..don..don't like m..e..._

Depending on those voices they probably will be here in a few minutes. I stubbed the ciggy out on the tree and flicked it towards the nearest rubbish bin. Score, I yawned, I might just get a little shut eye, just until class starts.

_RRRRIIINNGGGG_

One minute, I'm up in a tree sleeping peacefully, the next, I'm falling out of it. "Ah."

I scrunched up my eyes expecting pain to come sometime soon but, nothing except some light pressure on my neck and legs. Opening my eyes I found piercing blue eyes staring back. There was only one word that could describe this person: Beautiful.

"Next time, you should be careful, if I wasn't here you could have hurt yourself really bad," said the beautiful stranger.

Honestly, I almost didn't hear what he was saying because I felt like was being absorbed by his eyes. A sea blue that I'd never seen before, with hair of a brown autumn color and such fair skin.

**FUJI'S POV**

This must be the onee-san told me my fate would be this morning: A beautiful stranger will come falling into your arms, your life. I didn't expect she meant it literally.  
Now there's an adorable little boy in my arms, staring right at me with the most... amazing eyes ever, a liquid gold. And his messy green hair that seemed to suit him quite well. It made him adorable

"Do you mind putting me down, class has started and we're both going to be late," said the tanned boy in my arms.

I was so intimidated by his features that I had forgotten all about class, but on the other hand he fits quite comfortably in my arms, "Yes I do mind, I rather like you her in my arms. Maybe I should carry you into class princess style." I smiled with my eyes closed.

He blushed! He is so cute! I just wanna eat him all up, right here, right now.

**RYOMA'S POV**

_Hey! Isn't that Fuji-sempai out there with someone in his arms?  
No Way! Fuji-sempai is gay? Now I'll never have my chance with him._

I flinched in Fuji's arms.

How troublesome. I swung myself out of his arms and onto the ground, landing perfectlyish. I wonder if that's even a word.

"I guess I'll see you around Fuji-sempai." I am going to dread going to class now, with all those dirty thoughts about me, plus I went through his schedule in his head and he has the same timetable as me. He's even a regular on the tennis team. Why did I have to be so smart that I was upgraded into a senior instead of a freshman?

Apparently his gift is being able to tell who has what type of talent and he can also seriously pawn you when you're not looking. And I mean _seriously_ pawn you. And he enjoys the suffering! Sadist. Now he probably knows the "talents" I have. What a great way to start the term.

What a drag...

First class is introduction, great. First day, first class at a new school and I'm late. This is a normal thing for me, always having a smoke before class starts then coming in late. I really should quit smoking though, filthy habit.

I entered class 3-A (just made that up) with 18 year old Fuji Syuusuke close behind me lightly swiping his hand against my butt. Geez haven't even known the guy for 5 minutes and he's already hitting on me. Not that it isn't normal, but the sexual harassment is a first.

"Echizen Ryoma?" That was the teacher. I should answer before the thoughts get to my head.

_Ah! Fuji's eyes are open! The poor kid must be his new target. Poor soul._

_Hey, a little hottie. He'll make a nice little uke that'll fit right onto my body. Mmm when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-_

I don't wanna keep listening to that one, yikes. "Hai."

"You're late, and Fuji you should know better," how troublesome.

_Children these days._

Well I wonder who that was.

_Hmm where should I put him.. In front of Fuji is the only free seat i guess. Poor boy._

Oh man.

"Echizen, you can sit behind Fuji." Sensei announced. _Good luck._

_Oh this must be my lucky day, my cute little shounen uke! Oi Ryoma-chan? Ryo-chan? Kawaii ne, you're just like a little neko that I can play with!_

"Oh shut up, keep your thoughts to yourself," Shit! I just said that out loud. He's going to enjoy that.

Fuji smirked with his eyes still closed, "Whatever do you mean?" _Ryo-chan. _If this was possible I swear I saw Fuji smirk even wider.

"Nothing." God he pisses me off but I have to admit with his slender figure and feminine face he really is quite attractive. I'm gay, he's gay. Sigh, this is bad. At least we were sitting way at the back and next to the window, now I can sleep in class. Hopefully no one else does too.

As soon as we sat down in our places, the harassment began again.

_Saa.. Ryo-chan, how does it feel to be sitting in front of me? I quite like it back here, I sure am enjoying the view of your creamy white neck all exposed to me. I just wanna mark it all up and make you mine._

I don't think this is possible but it feels like all the blood in my body just went to my face!

_Do you wanna see something really erotic?

* * *

_

**Adopters/Note: All credit goes to **_**Unknown Demon **_**as she/he is the original author. I just adopted the fic and didn't rewrite the original work, I only write new chapters, continue the fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma dropped his head on his hands as Fuji wouldn't stop filling his mind with his sick, sick thoughts.

_"Mm.. Ryo-chan, I wish you were here with me so I don't have to do this on my own," Fuji rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb as his other fingers were rubbing the base and his left hand fondling his balls._

_"but you know, I can imagine you here with me." Suddenly Ryoma appeared and started sucking Fuji off while rubbing his own cock._

Ryoma was thankfully not yet hard but he still needed to jump into someone else's head or he was going to be screwed.

"Okay everyone, we'll go around the classroom for introductions so stand up and state your name and your gift starting from..." Ryoma couldn't hear the last part of what the teacher said because the thoughts that Fuji was having were too strong to avoid.

_By this time Fuji was already screwing Ryoma's tiny ass with his thick cock with Ryoma on his knees. "Syuusuke! Harder!" Fuji rammed into Ryoma harder, "Faster!" Fuji obliged._

_"You're so cute my little Ryo-chan," Fuji used his long, slim fingers to caress Ryoma's spine going up and down at a slow pace. Ryoma moaned and collapsed from leaning on the palm of his hands to his elbows. _

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji nya~ My gift is my great acrobatic skills and I can change into a cat!" This Kikumaru Eiji disappeared and a red cat appeared on his desk. Aw's and ahs were said when Kikumaru Eiji reappeared in human form.

_Fuji suddenly pulled out of Ryoma, flipped him around and rammed back into him. The sudden change made Ryoma cum but Fuji was still going..._

Ryoma was next. He stood up pretending to be unaffected by the thoughts Fuji was having. Most of the girls gasped as they saw Ryoma stand from how good looking he was and the guys just wouldn't stop staring. "Echizen Ryoma. I can read minds." Ryoma sat back down and went back to gazing out the window.

"Do you mind reading my mind then, Ryoma-kun?" the sadists eyes were open and burning holes into Ryoma's head.

"Yes, I do."

One of the girls stood up and said "What about me? What am-"

"No you can't call me Ryoma-kun or anything else,"

Hurt, the girl sat back down in her seat in humiliation. But that didn't mean she disliked him, she still had her hopes up.

Fuji smirked, "Are you sure that's your only talent? Maybe your hiding something, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma smiled, a sarcastic one, he was expecting this to happen. Fuji was trying to mask it but Ryoma still found it. Fuji had an erection, and because of how tall he is his waist goes above the desk. "Hmm, maybe you'd like to say it for me when announcing your own talents?"

Fuji's smile widened, "Gladly," he replied. The sadist stood up slightly arching his back so his little problem wouldn't be seen too much but Ryoma still saw it, "I am Fuji Syuusuke," A few kyaa's were heard throughout the classroom, Ryoma smirked. "I have the gift of being able to tell who has which gift and what gift they will have. Ryoma-kun's second gift is being able to copy any tennis style he wants." He sat back down.

Eiji glanced at the small boy that sat next to him, _"Copy any tennis style? Ochibi must have some skills then! I can't wait to try them out nyaa~!" _the red head thought.

"And I can't wait to see your skills too, Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma whispered in a cocky voice.

Eiji's eyes widened at his comment thus causing his him to jump off his seat, "You read my mind nyaa~!" Eiji hoped up and down, "That's not fair nyaa~!"  
Blinking a few times he realized that all eyes were on him.

Ryoma's eyes were closed with his head resting on his fist. He turned his head around to face his sempai, "Whatever do you mean Kikumaru-sempai?" As he said this, sunlight shone through the window behind Ryoma making him look like a heavenly angel sent from the heavens, except for the cocky smirk that was spread across that perfect face. Plus the light made this golden eyes gleam like liquid pools.

"Nyaa~ Oishi!" Eiji moaned. Suddenly Oishi appeared right in front of them.

"Eiji! You know not to call me during class time," Oishi turned around and bowed his head in apology towards the teacher, then went back to hearing Eijis excuse.

"But he" Eiji pointed at Ryoma, "read my mind and he says he didn't, nyaa~!"

Oishi sighed, "Is that it?"

The acrobatic nodded.

"Okay, now's not a good time so we'll sort this out during practice." Without even bothering to listen to Eijis answer, he disappeared into thin air.

Eiji grunted and sat back in his seat for the remainder of the period.

* * *

**Practice**

"Okay, freshmen pick up balls and the rest of you get to practicing!" Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku tennis team could not practice with the regulars because of an injury he had sustained in the past, so he just supervised with coach Ryuzaki. Tezuka was still the best of the regulars though.

Ryoma was to pick up balls with the freshmen because he was still technically a freshman in height and age. The freshman was listening to the regular's minds, seeing what gifts they have and what their tennis skills were. So far, this is what he picked up:

Tezuka Kunimitsu: **Captain of Seigaku tennis team; has the gift of healing anyone but himself and his skills were legendary, especially his Zero shiki drop shot.  
**Oishi Shuichiro: **Vice-captain of Seigaku, also known as the mother hen of the regulars; gift of teleportation and when someone is bonded with him, that someone calls his name and he comes. Signature move is Moon Volley.  
**Fuji Syuusuke: **Tensai; gift (you already know), and skills is the Triple Counter.  
**Eiji Kikumaru:** Acrobat; gift (you already know), special skill is his Kikumaru Beam.  
**Inui Sadaharu: **Data collector; gift is being able to see the future and analyze things very quickly. Data tennis.  
**Kawamura Takashi:** Gift, unbelievable strength that switches on when he has a racket, otherwise a very kind person. Skill is Burning serve.  
**Kaidoh Kaoru: **Also known as viper; Gift is turning into a snake and communicating with them. Signature move is Boomerang Snake.  
**Momoshiro Takeshi: **Gift: Eating as many hamburgers as he wants and being able to control his body size. Move: Dunk smash.**

"Ah! Watch out!" One of the sempais had missed the ball that was coming at him and was heading straight towards Ryoma. Some closed their eyes, other ran towards him, the regulars were stopped by Fuji and told to watch.

Next to Ryoma was a tennis racket. He picked it up. The ball came closer. Ryoma, still looking the other way, lifted up the racket so that it was next to his face and this next part seemed like it happened really slowly. As soon as the ball touched the racket, Ryoma pulled it down in front of him and the ball was still on the racket(1). He picked it up with his free hand and put it in the ball basket next to him.

Some opened their eyes, others stopped running, and the regulars just stared in shock.

Acting as if the incident never happened, Ryoma continued to pick up balls.

* * *

**(1) **You guys know what I'm talking about right? That episode when his father did it when he was young and then Ryoma did it when the ball was flying right towards him and they didn't turn around to catch it.

**Adopters/Note: All credit goes to **_**Unknown Demon **_**as she/he is the original author. I just adopted the fic and didn't rewrite the original work, I only write new chapters, continue the fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, look, a bird"

"Where?"

"Made you look."

Practice was finally over so Fuji thought he would tease Ryoma but that was unsuccessful so he moved onto Eiji. As expected Eiji was fooled because of his cat like instinct, he couldn't help but look if there was a bird around.  
Grinning while looking at his pouting friend was good enough for now. But Fuji wanted more of a challenge. The red head was just too easy. He wanted Ryoma.

Everyone was getting changed in the changing room except for Ryoma; he was just packing up his things, not looking at anyone else just his tennis bag. When others asked why he wasn't getting changed, he just said that he couldn't be bothered. Not with the day he just had. School had already ended so he began to leave.

"Teachers won't let you go like that you know," Fuji said.

"Did you forget about my gift already?" Ryoma smirked and thought about how jealous Fuji will be when he sees the person picking him up.

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring -_ Ryoma's phone was ringing

"Hello?"

_"You already know who I am and yet you answer Ore-samas calls like any other,"_

"Any problems with picking me up?"

_"No, just saying that Ore-sama is here."_

"Thanks, I'll be right out."

Ryoma hung up the phone quite abruptly before _he_ could say anything more. All eyes were on him but they looked away after a while, except one. One questioning stare.

"Who was that on the phone Ryoma?" Fuji walked over to Ryoma with a questioning yet playful look.

Ryoma had Fuji wrapped around his little finger. He had the advantage right now so why not make use of it. Deep down a little spark had ignited inside of the sadist. "An acquaintance of mine,"

Smirking as he left the changing rooms, the spark inside Fuji had grown into the flame. If he kept feeding this flame it would grow and become uncontrollable, Ryoma knew this, and all he wanted to do was see how big it would become till it went out of control. Fuji was Ryoma's science experiment, he wanted to see how much he could tame and stop before he entered a path that he couldn't turn away from.

Leaning against a fancy, black car, just outside the school, was a tall, handsome man with silver hair, crowded by a bunch of girls from this school. This man had a fan club everywhere.

"Kyaa~ Atobe-sama!" All the girls were saying, but the one of the girls, loud-mouth Tomoka spotted Ryoma, "Ryoma-sama!"

A fair share of the girls ran over to Ryoma and encircled him, just as they had done to Atobe. "Ryoma-sama!" "I love you! Prince Ryoma!" The 'Prince' carried on walking towards his awaiting acquaintance. "Atobe."

"Echizen." After a moment of seriousness, a smile from both of them broke the ice. "Its only my first day here and I'm already this popular. How annoying."

"Well, we all know Ore-sama is the best out of us."

Smirk. "Mada Mada Dane."

The two princes entered Atobe's car and drove off, leaving behind a screaming group of fan girls and a jealous and angry Fuji.

_"Atobe of all people! How in the world did my precious Ryo-chan ever get caught up with him!" _Fuji was angrily thinking.

"How was your day?" Atobe asked Ryoma, when he got a sigh as an answer he came to the conclusion that Fuji was somehow involved.

"It was.. not very good." Ryoma replied.

The mind reader and Atobe have been friends for many years now. Ryoma had fought with his parents on the day he told them that he was gay so he ran away. It was raining. Little Ryoma was in his favorite park playing tennis against the wall he always practices with. But after playing for 2 hours or so he got tired and collapsed to his knees. The rain was still falling, but none was getting on his skin.

"You'll catch a cold like that, chibi-chan. I am Atobe Keigo" A very handsome man with silver hair was staring down at him with an umbrella covering the both of them. "Come home with me, Ore-sama will take care of you." The man reached out a hand towards the little boy.

The dazed boy took the hand, in need of warmth and comfort. In the car Ryoma spilled _everything_ about himself and what had happened, why he was out there. Atobe listened well and was mainly caught on the part that Ryoma was gay.

"That's good because I'm gay too," Reaching out his hand he cupped it under Ryoma's chin. "And I find cute boys like you very appealing."

Atobe kissed the boy, and Ryoma kissed back. "You probably know my gift then don't you?" Ryoma merely nodded. Atobe's gift is persuasion and controlling minds.

On their first night together, Ryoma's virginity was taken and they had become sex buddies from then on. Of course, Atobe's gift had nothing to do with it, Ryoma wanted it.

Few days later Ryoma returned home a changed person.

"Ne, Keigo, I really want it right now." Within seconds Ryoma straddled Atobe's lap and began to grind himself into the older man.

"Mmm.. me too, Ryoma." Atobe locked lips with the hungry boy that straddled his lap and placed his hands on his hips.

As always Atobe stuck his tongue inside of the boy's mouth and fought for dominance in Ryoma's mouth. Of course Atobe clearly won that battle, but Ryoma wanted more. He hungrily sucked on Atobe's tongue as a hand was moving from his hips to the inner thighs. Thankfully he was wearing short pants so it was easy to get in through the bottom. Torturing the boy he only made circles around the inner thigh, and when the hand came so close to touching his clothed erection, it would always slip away.

"Ah.. Bastard." Atobe slid his tongue out of Ryoma's mouth and attached it onto his creamy, white neck and sucked. After he was sure his mark was there he unbuttoned the top half of Ryoma's shirt and next made his mark just above the collarbone. The right hand of Atobe was busy teasing Ryoma and the other had pinched Ryoma's left nipple. Twisting it, pulling it and kneading it earned quite satisfying groans from Ryoma. "Keigo!"

"Ah-hum. Cough Cough... Atobe-sama?"

* * *

**Adopters/Note: All credit goes to **_**Unknown Demon **_**as she/he is the original author. I just adopted the fic and didn't rewrite the original work, I only write new chapters, continue the fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah-hum. Cough Cough... Atobe-sama?"

"What! Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Annoyed, Atobe and Ryoma looked at the person's way and glared for interrupting something good.

"You're home." The driver stepped to the side through the open car door, where ten maids were in two lines bowing in front of an enormous palace.

Ryoma got off of Atobe and began walking towards the palace with Atobe right by his side. Because they did this almost every day they both automatically went to Atobe's room. As always Atobe closed the door behind them. Usually, Atobe would be the one to immediately jump onto Ryoma and have sex roughly anywhere, but this time as soon as Atobe closed the door Ryoma was on him. Kissing him passionately. This action caught Atobe by surprise. He smirked.

"So how would you like Ore-sama to do it today? Forceful and rough, like always?" Somehow while Atobe was speaking, Ryoma's legs were wrapped around Atobe's waist with his hands around his neck and his back against the door. Atobe groped the younger one with the hands that were under Ryoma's ass.

"Amuse me." This was different to Ryoma's usual demands and the tone of voice he used was desperate. 'Hard n rough from behind' or something kinky was his main demand so today must have been pretty bad. "Have fun,"

Atobe paused for a moment, thinking of all the ways he could 'have fun' with Ryoma's body. Just thinking about it turned him on (and Ryoma). "Gladly."

Instead of doing it rough, Atobe slowly closed the space between them with his eyes slightly open and filled with pleasurable lust. The kiss was slow and as passionate as could be; Ryoma entered his tongue into Atobe's mouth and though roughly explored the hot, wet cavern. The two tongues danced gracefully, unlike their usual dominance battle. Atobe pulled back from Ryoma and placed his forehead on the boys and looked deeply into those stunning golden eyes that were filled with lust. Atobe's big hands roamed all over Ryoma's body, discarding both of them of their clothes. A chain of saliva connected their mouths together making them smile. Hot lips were placed on the white neck of Ryoma's, sucking, nibbling, and biting that one area causing a red mark to appear. Atobe repeated the same thing over and over again in different places, collarbone, chest, inner thighs, ass and back.

Proceeding further down Ryoma's body, till he was face to face (face to cock actually) with Ryoma's erect cock. Atobe smirked, "I didn't even touch _this_," he put his finger on the tip of the cock causing Ryoma to moan, "directly and you're still so wet for me." Atobe kissed the base, poked out his tongue and gradually moved up towards the tip, then back down and fondled the balls with his moist tongue.

"S..stop... t-teasing. Ah!" Ryoma threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut when Atobe wrapped his lips around the little cock and engulfed it whole. Up, fast, down, slow. That was what the pace was like as Atobe bobbed his head up and down agonizingly slowly. Grabbing a fist full of hair Ryoma pushed him down "Faster!" Atobe complied. He went faster but stopped when he tasted salty precum leak into his mouth and smiled at the sound of a whine

Atobe stuck his middle finger inside Ryoma and thrust in and out of him a few times before Ryoma spoke up, "More, I'm ready so just come inside me," with his arms resting on Atobe's shoulders as the monkey kings mouth was latched onto one of Ryoma's nipples. The non-busy hand of Atobe travelled down and touched his neglected cock, by this time Atobe already had two fingers inside his fuck buddy and scissoring his entrance. He took his fingers out and pumped his cock a few times before placing his cock at the entrance. The head went in slowly but Ryoma was just too impatient so he moved down so that the remains of the cock was inside of him faster.

"Yes!"

Seme thought _and he's back _and rammed into him harder, faster and deeper than the last. Obviously uke-chan heard this and smirked, "Ah, so u heard that? I think I'll do whatever I please from now on, and you won't have a say in any of it."

Atobe pulled out and slammed back in without any warning making Ryoma scream in pleasure and he came. It may have ended for Ryoma but for Atobe, it's only begun. Pumping Ryoma back to full hardness and thrusting into his ass violently made Ryoma come over and over again. Finally the beast collapsed.

Panting with exhaustion they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Adopters/Note: All credit goes to **_**Unknown Demon **_**as she/he is the original author. I just adopted the fic and didn't rewrite the original work, I only write new chapters, continue the fic. **

**Another thing, the next chapter (written by yours truly XD) will be posted sometime next week, I hope that I will manage to keep up the good work (or something along those lines). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi-san and the start of the fic and the basic plot line to Unknown Demon. Some of the future twists will belong to me. That is all.

* * *

**

The next morning, after waking up in Atobe's king-sized bed, in Atobe's warm embrace and realizing that he was still quite horny and having some morning fun, Ryoma was taken to Seigaku and dropped off there. On their way to Seigaku Ryoma and Atobe talked about random stuff, including Fuji and the tennis team.

Now, Atobe would never tell this to Ryoma (because he probably already knew), but over the years of being fuck buddies he had developed some kind of _special _feelings towards the 14 year old boy. So when Ryoma talked about Fuji and that he is interested in the mind reader, jealousy and possessiveness struck Atobe. Judging by the smirk that adorned Ryoma's face, he had already heard the thought's inside Atobe's head.

"I won't be won over so easily Atobe." Ryoma opened the car door and stepped out before adding: "But you might have a chance." A small smile "See you soon."

Once the black car door was closed Atobe's laughs filled the solon.

Ryoma on the other hand was walking to the school building, quietly laughing to himself, because of Atobe's face and the thought's around him.

_Atobe just brought him to school? No way? Is he a part of mafia or something?_

_They are probably long lost brothers or maybe secret lovers?_

_YAKUZA!_

Some of them were pretty close or right on the mark, but some were just over the edge gibberish.

He walked inside the classroom, not looking around and going straight to his seat. He could feel, and hear, the eyes watching him, all kinds of different variations as to why did he leave with Atobe yesterday and was taken to school today.

Including one very, very jealous sadist.

"G'morning Fuji."

"Good morning Ryo-chan. Did you have fun with Atobe?" blue, cold eyes looked back at the green-haired teen. _I wonder what you two did. _

"Mhhmm. A lot of fun." Ryoma licked his lips, watching how Fuji's eyes followed the pink tongue darting out and then back in his mouth.

* * *

"_My, my Ryo-chan. You sure are aggressive today." Fuji purred in the younger one's ear, all the while moving his hand up and down Ryoma's back and the other playing with Ryoma's manhood._

"_F-Fuji.. Nhg.. Pl-please… I want… ahhh.. you." Ryoma panted from where he sat in Fuji's lap and wrapped his hands around Fuji's neck, placing his head on Fuji's shoulder._

_Fuji only smirked before—_

And then the dirty scene, coming straight from the mind of the person, sadist, behind me was cut off and I sighed in relief. If this was supposed to be me version of normal school day…

"Thank you Fuji-kin. You may go back to your seat now." The teacher's voice sort of broke my daze and I looked up in time to see a smiling Fuji winking at me. Bastard.

_Now then. Should we continue the fun, Ryo-chan? _

God, I wanted to smack that stupid sadist… And have a smoke or a hot round of sex with Atobe. But since Atobe isn't here right now… Cigarettes will have to do.

"Echizen-kun, the next one please."

Too easy, I've know this already _and_ I can hear the right answer in her (teachers) mind. I bet she forgot about my gift.

_Oh my, my little uke sure has a nice ass. I wonder what would happen if I…_

_Echizen-kun sure is smart. To be able to solve that mathematical problem all on his own. Aww~~_

_Ryo-chan, I guess we'll continue after you finish that problem. I wouldn't want to disturb you._

_Echizen-kun sure is a good student. And so cute too! I'm proud to be his teacher! _

Ah yeah, they seem to have forgotten as well, except the darn sadist.

"Sensei! Is it really ok to let Echizen solve that? He _can _read minds you know." A random student called out, when I had just finished writing on the blackboard.

The 'oohh's and 'ahh's and 'I see's flew through the classroom as I waited for the stupid teacher to say _something_.

"Well… We can't do anything about it Sato-kun." She turned to me and smiled; a light blush on her cheeks. "You may go back to your seat." _I hope he didn't hear me._

I managed to keep myself quiet and not answer with a 'actually, I heard everyone' and just went back to my set.

_Now then, shall we continue? _

Oh God. Not Fuji's se thoughts again! Please just not that!

_Ryoma was still sitting in Fuji's lap, facing him with his flushed face, as Fuji pushed his big cock into the small, tight hole. Ryoma's mouth opened in a mute scream as the thick cock was slammed into his ass. Fuji groaned in pleasure and licked one of Ryoma's hard nipples, biting it in the process. _

_Ryoma's screams got louder and louder as Fuji screwed him even harder than yesterday, hands leaving dark bruises on his hips and hickeys covering his chest and neck._

I really wanted to bang my head on the wooden desk. Again. Again. Again. Again. And again.

_Fuji pushed his tongue in Ryoma's mouth and kissed the worn out teen._

Thank God it was over.

_Ne Ryo-chan, I will show you something new each day. Are you looking to it?_

"No. I. Am. Not." I gritted through clenched teeth and looked at the clock, hoping that the lesson will soon be over. I really needed to go to the bathroom… And have a smoke.

* * *

Ahh…. So good… A smoke after a heavy dose of sexual harassment and having done the action of masturbation in a stinky school toilet stall is all what I need.

I look down from the three I'm sitting in, watching the cheerful student's walk by, a pair of regulars from the tennis club are standing and arguing right under the branch I'm sitting on. I blow out another breath of smoke and avert my eyes away from them and look through the green leaves.

"Stupid Mamushi! I was here first!"

"You peach head, are you an idiot! Everyone here can say that _I_ was here first. So buzz off!"

"I'm no peach head Mamushi!"

"Who's a Mamushi! Do you wanna fight! Ahh!"

"Bring it on!"

I sigh and glare at the two bickering under me: "Shut up, I was here first."

They both stop and look around, searching for me, obviously. The bandana veering one let's out something similar to a hiss and color drains from his face, while the broom head runs around the tree. Idiots.

"I'm up in the tree and no, I'm not a ghost and I most certainly won't eat you." I roll my eyes.

They look up, bandana dude still pale and blink.

_Not a ghost. Not a ghost. Not a ghost._

_Hey, I've seen him somewhere before…. Hmm.. Maybe Mamushi knows?_

Gah! Idiots.

I jump down the tree and land in front of them, gotten rid of my finished cigarette beforehand and glare at them: "Idiots. I'm from—"

"Ii data."

I'm not startled by the creepy 'Ii data' behind me, but the bandana dude and broom head, their names are Momo and Kaidoh but I'm bad with names to even bother to remember, jump in surprise and then fall down on top of each other.

From what I can read and actually understand from the data freaks mind, he had seen this happening, so he came to collect data. Duh, like that's something new. Judging by the count of swear words coming from the two second year's heads.

"So, Momoshiro and Kaidoh are afraid of sudden noises and voices coming from unknown directions. Hmm… 78% possibility stats that…"

"Inui-sempai! You can't do that, you can't! What if I had a heart attack?" Momo shouted while shaking Kaidoh, who had fainted.

Inui didn't even bother to look up from the blue notebook as he said: "Tezuka called for you." He does look at me when he speaks again: "So you are Echizen Ryoma, the new student who will take my place between the regulars. Ii data."

_No way? That Inui just said…_

_If Inui says that, it must be true!_

_What the…?_

Stupid, noisy, eavesdropping bunch of idiots.

"And? Do you need something from me?" my hands are itching for another cigarette.

"You should go too. The tennis practice will start soon and Tezuka doesn't like it when someone is late." He is already walking away when he shouts the last part "And Fuji was looking for you."

I have to refrain from doing the facepalm in public.

* * *

~This is happening from Fuji's point of view~

I watched the tennis courts, not really paying attention to the matches, including mine and searching for a certain sexy, green-haired uke; that will soon be mine if I may add.

My smile becomes a tad brighter when I spot him, talking to a very loud and annoying kid with a unibrow. The scowl on his face was enough proof that he was annoyed and the tight grip around the red racquet indicated that Ryo-chan was probably trying not to kill him.

How nice.

So I decided, being the nice and caring sempai, classmate, that I am to go and help a friend, soon to be lover, in need. When I got closer I heard Ryo-chan saying: "If you won't leave me alone, I will tell Fuji about the time you had to walk around with a bald head. I'm sure this information would be useful to him."

The kid looked like he had just seen a ghost or Lord Voldemort and stared at Ryoma in disbelief. He obviously doesn't know about your gift, does he Ryo-chan?

"Yeah he doesn't. And you plan to help me how? Fuji?" The golden eyes looked at me, ignoring everything else.

I'm sure that he already knows the answer, but answer him just in case: "Tennis mach."

I open my eyes and a satisfied smile forms on my face as I see the fire in his eyes and the confident smirk on his face as he walks closer to me, stopping when only few centimeters are left between our faces. I can feel his breath on my neck and lick my lips.

"Bring it."

* * *

**A/N: Soo, here it is, as I promised. Sorry it's short, as always. -.-**

**I just have to leave it there (I know I'm mean :3), it was too tempting. **

**Review and tell me what you think, so I would know how I'm doing. **

**Thank you! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. If I **_**did **_**own this anime, it would be less tennis and more lemons. **

**Warning: May be grammar/spelling mistakes, missing words/letters, swearing, boy kissing boy, and sexually frustrated Fuji. Also, crappy attempt at describing a tennis match. You have been warned.

* * *

**

This is what I had wanted to do all this time.

Tennis.

The adrenalin, that stats to run through my veins as I stand on the court and look at my opponent, grinning and trying to piss him off. The feel of the small, yellow ball in my hand as I get ready to serve, the strength that I use when I hit it over the net and in the opponents side of the court. The sweaty handshake after the match and a small staring contest between us as I tease him about losing.

God, how I love it. But I will never, I repeat _never _tell about this to a living soul. Especially oyaji. That man will rub it my face until the day he dies.

"Are you ready, Ryo-chan?"

I throw a cool gaze at the smiling sadist and smirk: "Like I said, bring it."

Hmm… He looks satisfied and excited. Ohh? So I'm not the only one who likes the thrill of tennis huh? How nice.

_Sorry Ryo-chan, but I don't think it will be fair if you read my mind during the match, sooo.. I'm going to shut down! Ain't that nice? _

"Very." I mumble and get into the position to receive his serve. Every time I play tennis, I can't hear the thoughts of the idiots around me, so that's another thing why I love tennis.

The silence.

He spins the ball and does a backhand serve, spinning the ball beforehand. The open eyes and smirk on Fuji's face is enough for me to understand that this isn't an ordinary serve. And I'm right because it disappears after bouncing up.

"Hmm… Interesting." I will get him back with my _Twist Serve_. Certainly.

"That's Fuji-sempai's _Disappearing Serve_."

"And right at the start, nya."

"It just means that he's really serious, he is."

The game continues, the yellow ball is flying from one side of the court to the other and people that are standing around it, are utterly shocked. And I'm losing with a score 3-2. Damn it.

I glare at the smiling freak: "I'll pay you back now."

I use my right hand and throw up the ball, just to hit it to Fuji seconds later. It lands near him and after spinning on place jumps up towards his face. Ha, I hope it hit's him. Nope, he just had to avoid it, damn tensai.

"_Tw-Twist Serve_? Fshuuu."

"Ii data."

He smiles at me and get's ready to get my next serve. I narrow my eyes and catch some fragments on the thoughts around me. It was all a mix and my vision starts to get blurry because of the overload, but I still serve a perfect _Twist Serve_ and watch in delight as he avoids it again.

"Told you I will pay you back, Fuji." I smirk again after just getting an even score between us. "And now you must lose."

He smirks back at me, imitating me. I still can't hear his thoughts because of the adrenaline rush in my body, but the quiet words he almost whispers are loud and clear in my ears: "Well in that case, we both should start getting serious, shouldn't we?"

A wave of murmurs and quiet questions flow around us and I can almost see Inui's pen moving in the speed of light across his notebook, clearly seeing the end of the mach in his head already. I should ask him whether or not I will get my freaking growth spurt.

_I'll use __**Tsubame Gaeshi**__ next. That will surprise him._

I don't show it on my face that I just heard what he thought, he probably already knows it himself.

He serves a normal serve this time. I hit it back to him and start the rally. The ball whizzes across the both sides of the net and with each hit I start to wonder who will be the one to break it. Me or him? Since I can't read his mind right now it's even more thrilling.

And this thrill.. I love it.

I hit a _Buggy Whip Shot_ and hear a surprised hiss, but choose to ignore it for a while. Fuji's reaction and his answer to my challenge is more important to me right now. The raw emotions and excitement take over me as I watch him hit the ball back. I get ready to hit it back to him after it will bounce up, but it never did. The ball flew past me, never leaving the ground, sliding on it.

I look back at the ball, eyes wide and I can feel the racquet slipping out of my hand and I grip it tighter. I look back at Fuji, fire burning in my eyes and grip the piece of metal, or wood or whatever it's made of, so tight that my hand starts to hurt and I mutter to myself, as I walk to my position: "I _will _make you cry."

The score has gone up to 4-3, and he is still leading. Damn, I'm starting to fucking hate him, rather than just think he's annoying. Fudge! Wait. No… Fuck! Yeah that's better. Fuck.

As I had just figured out the perfect way to break his _Tsubame Gaeshi_ something lands on my nose. Something water-ish and cold. And soon little dark spots appear on the dry ground, slowly getting bigger and larger in number.

Rain huh? Now what we will do? Postpone it to another day? Whyyy? I can still go on… Oh great, I'm whining in my head now. Stupid Atobe is rubbing on me.

"I guess we will have to finish this some other day. Right Ryo-chan?" Fuji's overly happy voice announces from somewhere in the rain.

I huff: "Don't call me that." And walk away from the court, in the direction of the clubhouse. Fuji is following close behind me and I'm starting to miss the silence in my head already.

_My, that wet shirt sure looks good on you. I can see every curve of your body so well. Makes me kind of hard. Ne Ryo-chan, do you want to have shower sex?_

Damn him to the seven hells and even further. Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him and damn his shower sex too!

_Oh, it's that shorty that played with Fuji just now. He's hot… Ack! Shit! I hope the toilet is free._

Oh joy, another one to add to the list. Do only perverts and sexually frustrated people come to this school? Maybe I should anonymously send oyaji's dirty little secrets to mom's e-mail? I think that will be great revenge.

"Ryoma. Are you going to stand there until the rain stops, or will you come in?" Fuji's voice cuts through my inner debates and the thunder.

I don't move though. The cold rain hitting my skin feels nice. Kind of relaxing actually, especially after a tennis match like that. But I really want to take a smoke too. I should drop the smoking habit, but… Ah the hell with it, my old wan isn't dead yet, so why should _I _worry?

I suddenly feel a warm hand wrapping around my cold one and someone, meaning Fuji, starts to drag me out of the cold rain and into the technically warmer clubroom. It isn't warmer; colder actually.

"You could get a cold like that." Fuji states and drops a towel on my head.

I look up to him, our eyes meet and we look at each other. His mind is blank for a change and so is mine. I distantly wonder why no one is here, but that thought also soon turns into nothingness as the blue-eyed, sadistic demon leans down and kisses me.

Damn he is a good kisser, maybe just as good as Monkey King.

He pulls away from me, panting just like me and I can see the lust in his blue eyes as he talks. "Ne Ryo-chan. Wanna do it? Shower sex?"

I might as well pretend to be hard to get, just for the heck of it: "Make me."

He smirks and leans down to lick my wet neck and nibble the skin, leaving a small hickey. I inwardly wonder if it's ok to do this while I still gave the hickeys Atobe left one me. I glance down at the sadist, that had started to pinch one of my nipples through the wet shirt, making me gasp, and decided that it isn't a good idea at all.

"We should stop." I manage to gasp out.

He chuckles in amusement: "Oh really? And may I ask why?" _Scared Ryo-chan? And here you are making such cute sounds._

Thank God I can hear someone coming here. Maybe the God doesn't hate me _that_ much. "I'm not! Tezuka-buchou is coming here."

_Crap. Tezuka. It won't be good if he find us like this._

Fuji moves to the other side of the room in mere moments, just before the clubroom doors open and a moody Tezuka comes in.

At first he doesn't notice us and I hear him think: _Stupid Kippei. I haven't gotten any for a week and now he says we can't see each other for another week? I'll Tezuka-zone him the next time I see him. _Tezuka stops and looks round the room, from me to Fuji and back. _What are they still doing here?_

_Tezuka! Go away. AWAY!_

"Fuji. Echizen. Go home, I have to lock up."

I inwardly smile and let out a quiet: ""Hai Buchou." Ignoring the disappointment in Fuji's eyes and thoughts.

He had enough of me for one day already, plus I have to get home and feed Karupin. I don't trust those damn maids that Atobe sends when I stay over. They dress him up in clothes and post the pictures in internet. I know; I saw those pictures.

I quickly dress, hiding the hickeys from Fuji's eyes and leave, throwing a 'See you later Buchou, Fuji.' Over my shoulder.

The rain has stopped and the air after it is so refreshing, that I completely forget about my earlier need to smoke. I just enjoy the walk home, sometimes laughing to myself when I hear the pure, innocent thoughts of little kids and frown when their parents think of _adult things._

Still, the air feels nice.

I enter my small apartment, Karupin already waiting for me at the doorstep. I pick him up and hug the warm, fuzzy animal. He's the only one I had shown this side of me.

"What should I do Karupin? I like them both."

"Nya?"

* * *

**A/N: Howdy people. I have written the next chap for Gifted (in the same day as Nightmare) and now I feel sucked dry. And the fact that it's 2:10 am in the morning doesn't help much.**

**Review, please and thank you! :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Even the plot isn't mine, let alone the characters.**

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes, missing letters/words, no lemons this time.

* * *

**

"Ugh.. Head hurts."

It's three in the morning, Karupin is sleeping on my stomach and I feel like shit. Probably because I stood in the rain and then Fuji helped me to 'warm up' in the cold clubroom and now I have a cold, I guess.. Nice, just fantastic.

I put Karupin gently on the blanket next to me and get up from the warm, cozy bed. I walk to the kitchen area thingy (I still haven't figured out how can they call _that _a kitchen) and pour myself a glass of water.

"Ah.. It's raining again." I mumble.

The sound of raindrops hitting against the widows is only getting stronger. How I didn't notice it the first thing I woke up, I don't know. Because of my sore throat and terrible headache? I think yes. But the sound is kind of soothing, calming. I've always liked rainy days, so I open a window and prop my hands on the windowsill, my eyes looking somewhere far, far away. At the back of my head I _know _that this _is not_ the best idea, considering that I already have a slight cold.

But I can feel my eyes slowly closing and the pitter-patter of the rain lulling me to sleep. I can hear Karupin meowing in the background and right after that I drift in the dream land, that consist mainly of dream jobs, sex, sparkly vampires, werewolves with six pack abs and sex with the said sparkly vampires and werewolves.

_Kill me now.

* * *

_

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

I open my eyes and look up at the white, dirty ceiling of my bedroom. I blink a couple of times before I start to notice my head splitting headache and horribly sore throat. I cough and only then realize that I'm in fact, am sleeping on the floor.

And it's awfully cold in here. I wonder why?

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

"Ryoma! Open up!"

Ehhh? Keigo? What the hell is he doing here?

I slowly get up from the floor and wobble to the door, too tired and sick to actually try and understand the thoughts flooding my head. I'm far too tired and sick for that. But they _are _rather blurry… Maybe if I'm lucky I won't hear them as loud as usually.

I let out a laugh. Yeah right.. And Karupin can talk and play tennis with me. Though, that would be kind of cool.

Just as I finally open the door a worried Keigo looks down at me and I think his eyebrows are furrowing (I see everything in blur, so…) before a nice and cool hand lands on my forehead.

"That feels nice." I mumble, the words are all slurry since I'm still half asleep.

"You're hot."

I try to glare at the stupid Monkey King. Of course I'm hot, I am freaking sick and feels like I could throw up any moment. Wait. That's a nice idea! I should throw up on that freakishly expensive purple shirt that he's wearing; it will be fun to see his expression. But wait.. I will have to clean all that crap up later. I really don't want to clean stuff up.

As I still mull over my brilliant idea to puke on Keigo's shirt I almost (key word: _almost_) don't notice him picking me up and carrying out of my tiny apartment. My eyes grow wide and I try to fall out of his hands, but damn, he's fucking stronger than me. Not fair.

"Monkey King, put me down!"

He doesn't even blink at my antics: "I won't." then adds, "Karupin will come with us, don't worry."

Yay, Karupin's coming with me! "Coming with us? Where are you taking me?"

_You are acting like a three year old Ryoma. _"To Ore-sama's place. You're sick and until you are better you will stay at Ore-sama's place."

My vision isn't blurry anymore so I can finally glare at him and also I notice that he's somehow gotten me in his car already and we are moving in quite a speed down the road. Karupin is soundly asleep on one of the leather sets and I'm on Keigo's lap. It's comfy sitting in it, so I'm all good.

I yawn: "How did you know I'm sick anyways?"

"Ore-sama knew you have already forgotten." He sighs but still continues, "Oshitari from my school has the same gift as Inui. So he called Ore-sama this morning and warned Ore-sama." _I was worried sick you know?_

I hum and smile a small, almost unnoticeable smile and murmur under my nose: "Thank you."

His chest vibrates as he laughs and I feel his fingers running through my hair. It's nice and soothing so I let my head rest on his chest and enjoy the ride to Keigo's place and the comfort of his lap.

"Ne Keigo…."

""Hmmm?" His chest vibrates again, it feels so nice.

"I like you."

"I like you too brat, I like you too."

I close my eyes again and this time as I fall in the dream land there are no vampires, sex or cosmonauts. There is me and Keigo and Karupin and I'm sitting in his lap and we are laughing about Karupin as he catches butterflies and jumps around us.

It's peaceful. And I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

He's not here yet.

Maybe he's skipping practice? But Ryoma likes tennis too much to skip. He's probably sick from yesterday. I told him that he would get a cold from all that standing in the rain. Maybe I should visit him after school? I bet he will be happy to meet me.

My smile widens and I happily watch a couple of first and second years running off somewhat far away from me after seeing me smile. Probably thought that I will play a prank on them or something like that. Too bad Ryo-chan isn't here; he could tell me exactly what they were thinking.

"Fuji."

I turn around and stare at Inui. "Inui. Do you want something from me?"

He pushes up his glasses before speaking again: "I thought I should let you know that Echizen is sick. And he's probably already at Atobe's place."

I slowly open my eyes and look at the future teller. He in turn, turns away from me and watches as the first years start practicing their swings. Maybe he waited for me to ask him questions or demand him to tell me what happens later today, not that I care, but he waited. I can see the reflections of the tennis club members moving on his glasses before closing my eyes again and looking at the same direction as Inui.

"Can you please give me Atobe's address. I plan to give him a visit after school." I don't know if my voice sounds natural or not, but it's not like Inui will care. I know I don't.

He smirks in that creepy way of his and hands me a piece of paper with numbers and words scribbled on it. "I knew you would ask, so I wrote it down before talking to you."

I smile back at him and secure the note in my pocket. I should memorize it just in case.

* * *

When I open my eyes for the second time today I see purple, not dirty white. And I'm sleeping in a warm, super soft bed not on the cold, surprisingly not so soft floor and Karupin is sleeping on my tummy again. This must be either heaven of Keigo's room and since I highly doubt that heaven is purple this is Keigo's room.

I snuggle in the warm blankets and listen to the thoughts around me. They are mostly about the daily work that the maids and butlers have to complete, some are about Keigo's beauty and overly huge ego and then there a few about me. They are the same as all the other times I'm here, so I don't listen to them for too long.

I catch Keigo's thoughts from somewhere in the mansion. He's calculating something and thinking about the best solutions for his homework on economics. How boring. Ah, he's coming here; I should probably get up but… It's nice and warm and soft here.

"Get up brat. Ore-sama knows you are pretending to be asleep." Keigo calmly stated after entering the bedroom. So much for my sleep.

I put and sit up in the bed. Karupin slides off from my tummy in the process, but doesn't wake up. Lucky cat.

"But I'm sleepy." I even yawn just to prove my point. I should know by now that that doesn't work on the stupid Monkey King.

_Acting cute won't work on Ore-sama. _"You have to drink the medicine first and then you can sleep some more." He shows the pills in my hand and holds a glass of water in front of me.

I glare at him but still drink the damn pills. I hope the bastard is happy now.

"Stop glaring at me, it only makes you cuter." _And it's hard to keep my control as it is._

I gasp. Monkey King say what?

He laughs and kisses me on the forehead before patting Karupin and walking away from the bed. I have the sudden urge to grab his shirt and pull him next to me, but he's already too far away from my reach.

I sigh and flop back down in the pillows. I stare at the purple ceiling and try to imagine myself dating the king of Hyotei and after that the smiling sadist. They are both hot and would surely make sure I'm not bored and have possessive natures. But maybe we could just do a… I cut that thought before it has a chance to progress further.

"Impossible." I groan and turn to sleep on my stomach.

From the corner of my eye I can see Keigo looking at me with his dark blue eyes, confusion on his face. I snort and sigh again. Why does life have to be such a bitch and do this to me? And the fact that I _know _what they think about me and feel towards me isn't helping either, in fact it just makes everything harder for me. Maybe I should just offer them that idea of mine? I'm sure they won't agree on… It…

I grin in that evil, speculating way of mine. Or will they? It's not like they hate each other _that _much. Oh God it's such a brilliant plan, my old man would be proud! And maybe I won't send his dirty little secrets to moms e-mail just yet, because he can give me some advice.

"Nah, I refuse to ask him."

"Ryoma." Keigo is awfully close. When did he get there? "May Ore-sama ask you why the hell are you laughing that maniacal laugh of yours when just a moment ago you looked like you were trying to read my Latin books again?" _Not that it isn't hot or anything._

I was laughing to myself? Really? "I was plotting something?"

He just looks at me with that calculating look of his and I _really _want to throw something hard and heavy and if possible sharp at him. That look of his pisses me off every time he uses it.

He sighs: "Maybe it's because you are sick."

I glare and don't even blink when he leans closer to kiss me. God he's a good kisser and fuck now I'm horny. Stupid Keigo, why does he have to be so good at this?

"I'm sick you know?"

He smirks against my lips and I feel his hands under my pajama shirt, slowly moving up towards my hardening nipples. "It's not like it would be the first time you know?" and then he pinches one of my nipples.

_And you are more sensitive when sick. _

"True." I sigh and lick his neck. He sure tastes good… I wonder why?

Right when he is about to kiss me again there is a knock on the door and a maids voice flows from the other side: "Atobe-sama. You have a visitor. He's name is Fuji Syuusuke."

* * *

**A/N: A cliffy, a cliffy… Sorry about that.**

**I don't really have anything to say so: **

**Review please! Please and Thank you! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to someone else.**

**Warning: Grammar/spelling mistakes, missing words/letters.

* * *

**

**Pairing: At the moment it's still Atobe/Ryoma, but in time it will be Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma. **

**Side pairings: Oishi/Kikumaru and there was a mention of Tezuka/Tachibana.

* * *

**

Previously:

_"True." I sigh and lick his neck. He sure tastes good… I wonder why?_

_Right when he is about to kiss me again there is a knock on the door and a maid's voice flows from the other side: "Atobe-sama. You have a visitor. He's name is Fuji Syuusuke."

* * *

_

Keigo growled and murmured in a dark, and if I might add quite scary, voice: "Why is he here?" _He ruined the entire mood damn it._

I wanted to laugh after hearing what he had thought buuut… That might not be such a good idea. When Monkey King is angry about something only an idiot would provoke him with such a stupid thing as laughing about something in his presence.

But then again… I tried to muffle a laugh that escaped from my mouth. From the dark glare that I got I can easily say that I probably failed big time.

Nice.

Keigo grumbled and called Fuji names in his head some more and got up from the half kneeling position he was in. With big steps he covers the distance between me and the black wooden doors and opens them, startling the young maid.

He turns his head to look at me and _orders_: "Do not leave this room. Ore-sama will be right back."

I glare at him. No one orders me around.

He smirks and walks out of my sight. I glare at the maid that was thinking about a naked Keigo and herself in a shower. Yuck, just yuck. Now I will have to go to a psychologist or make someone hypnotize me to get that image out of my head.

But then I start to think about Keigo and Fuji being in one room and I can't hold the evil smirk that is starting to form on my lips nor the evil laugh that I start to laugh under my nose. I watch in delight as the black-haired maid jumps and looks at me like I'm some madman.

_Oh my God, is he sane? He sounds like a serial killer or something! I-I-I-I, I should get out of here and the faster the better. He might do something to me… He might __**rape**__ me! I'm too pretty to die!_

Oh dear God! You are anything _but _pretty and I would have to be dead drunk and high on drugs and weed and God knows what else to actually do as much as _touch _you.

"I'm gay you know." I mutter to myself and resume thinking about my evil plans. "That might work, huhuhuhuhuu!"

The maid hasn't moved from her spot so I walk closer to her. Damn, she's taller than me. I should really ask Inui for that growth formula.

"Ne, would you mind helping me?" I speak slowly.

She starts to take a few steps backwards, away from me. "W-wh-what do you want from me? I-I refuse to help you!"

"You sure about that?" I smirk, "Because I might accidentally tell Keigo that _you _were the one that flushed his hair care products down the toilet." How I love my mind reading gift in times like these. "He might not like that you know?"

Tears are starting to gather at the corners of her eyes and I widen my smirk, but cough for a few times after that. Great, I just ruined the scary mood… Damn cold.

* * *

I walked down the corridors, not really running but not taking my time too. How dear that sadistic, ever smiling, hot bastard come to my house and disturb my alone time with Ryoma? I should install anti-Fuji defense system or something.

I turn at the last corner and spot Fuji standing in the middle of the corridor, looking at a nice piece of painting. He doesn't seem to bother turning to look at me, not that I care, and only when I stand next to him that smiling bastards nods his head a bit, but still doesn't look at me.

"This is a nice painting. A new one?" He comments, voice deadly sweet.

I hum in agreement and lean against the wall.

"You know Atobe," he starts still observing the mass of green and purple paint on the expensive canvas in front of him, "Inui told me something interesting this morning during the tennis practice."

"Oh really?" I raise one of my beautiful eyebrows, feigning ignorance. Inui is one annoying bastard.

Fuji still doesn't look at me, "Yeah… He said that Ryo-chan is sick with a cold."

Oh, did I just see a thin line of ice blue for a second there? "Ore-sama knows, Oshitari said that to Ore-sama this morning too." He probably knows that Ryoma's here right now anyway, so…

"Hmm…" he hums and finally turns to look at the magnificent me, "So, is Ryo-chan better now?"

Hah, I knew it! "He drank his medicine already." I push myself away from the wall, "Why are you asking?"

Fuji just smiles and tilts his head slightly on one side as if daring me to do something. I wonder what he is up to. A maid, the same that told me about Fuji I note, runs to us and bows: "Master Atobe, master Fuji, tea is served in the east guestroom for you."

She looks like something or _someone _had scared her, but I choose to ignore it. Ryoma probably just teased her because of whatever she had been thinking. He has a bad habit of doing that to the maids and butlers sometimes.

"Shall we go Fuji?" I ask to my close-eyed ex.

He smiles pleasantly back at me and nods.

We walk to the said guestroom, both of us staying quiet and not uttering a word during the short walk to our destination. The nagging feeling that both Fuji and Ryoma are up to something isn't leaving me. Fuji is too happy looking and that evil laugh Ryoma was laughing before are sure signs that something is up.

I look at the sadist and he looks back at me.

Yup, he knows that Ryoma is following us too. The brat was never much of a stalker anyway.

I sigh again and stop: "Brat, you can come out now."

"Stalking isn't your strong point Ryo-chan."

* * *

Keigo sighs again and stops: "Brat, you can come out now."

"Stalking isn't your strong pint Ryo-chan." Fuji adds, still smiling in that annoying way of his.

Heh, if only they knew that I'm a freaking professional when it comes stalking. Only if they knew. I jump out from behind one of Keigo's freakingly large potted plants and slowly walk to stand between them.

"Yo, Fuji. What's up?"

He smiles and leans closer to place a small kiss on my forehead, "Oh nothing much, just talking with Atobe."

I can sense and hear Keigo's dislike at the action Fuji just performed. I try, I really do try to pretend that his face is, once again not that funny but I just can't hold the laughs that echo in the corridor. I watch as Keigo's face twists again and finally he settles for a fond smile.

_You look really hot when you laugh, you know that Ryoma?_

Fuji on the other hand isn't as pleased: _Ryo-chan, how dare you shot that face to someone else but me?_

Oh please!

"So brat, why were you stalking us?" Keigo asks, his arm wraps around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, "You should be sleeping."

I glance at him and then at Fuji, who seems to be a bit pissed off. Good, that's good. "I just didn't want to miss anything good." I do sneeze after I had said that. Damn cold.

They both give me a look that mildly resembles a concerned mother's one mixed with the look that people give someone that they are scolding about a some kind of mischief. What am I, six or something?

"What?" I grumble.

They don't say anything but when we get to the guestroom Keigo pours me hot tea and Fuji makes me wear his jacket. I feel like a pampered princess.

But damn it all I'm still horny! And I want to smoke.

"Ore-sama told you to stay in the room, but you didn't listen to Ore-sama, like always." Keigo sighed and pushed the hot cup of tea in my hands as a silent order to drink.

What is he? My mother? Well he counts as a lover, I think. Or he's still just a fuck buddy?

Fuji sips his own tea: "I will have to agree with Atobe this time. You could have worsened your cold you know."

I glare at both of them and sip the hot liquid. Overprotective, horny bastards.

_How cute!_

_Ore-sama likes that pout._

I intensify my glare directed at them. And they call me cute in their heads again. I should serve tennis balls at them.. When my head stops spinning that is.

"So Fuji. You still didn't answer Ore-sama's question. Why are you here?"

Fuji smiles: "To get _my_ Ryo-chan of course."

Keigo's grip on my shoulder becomes tighter. Fuji seems to notice it and looks at his hand trying to burn it with his eyes. Maybe Fuji can shoot lasers out of his eyes? I wouldn't be surprised if he could; it's Fuji we are talking about after all.

"Well sorry to sadden you Fuji but Ryoma is _mine_. We have been seeing each other for quite some time after all." That bastard sounds proud.

Fuji's blue eyes focus on the rich teen next to me: "Well you won't be seeing anymore." He smiles that angelic smile that promises a lot of bloodshed, "Because I plan to date him."

Keigo tightens his grip again and this time I wince. That really hurts. Stupid Keigo… And here he was worrying about my health just moments ago and how he's trying to break my shoulder.

After hearing my wince he immediately pulls his hand away from me and Fuji teleports from his seat in front of me and glares at Keigo from that spot. So now he can even teleport? The laser beams seem more real by the second.

"You hurt him."

"It was unintentional."

Fuji snorts and hugs me, ranking his hand through my hair. Do they really take me for a six year old?

"The fact that you made him feel pain is still there Atobe. That only shows that you are not fit to be his lover." Fuji announces.

Now it's Keigo that glares daggers at the brunette. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of Fuji's warm embrace. This time I honestly wanted to protest. I wanted that hug damn it! I will get my revenge by letting Karupin in Keigo's closet. And that crazy maid too, since I'm at it.

"Not that you are a better choice Fuji." That comes out as a growl from Keigo's mouth.

I don't try to comprehend what they are thinking; it would just hurt my head because of all those murderous thoughts and... Calculations?

What the fuck?

Oh.. That's Keigo's head. Then it's all good.

Fuji isn't smiling anymore. That's probably a bad sign. "Just because we went out for a month doesn't mean that you know me that well, Atobe."

Fuji say what? They went out? When? How? What? And I don't know that? What the hell? But that is good information though.

"Well… You're not Ryoma's type, so sorry…" Keigo is trying to change the subject huh? It isn't working, I can tell you that.

"Oh don't try to change the subject. Besides, Ryoma doesn't have a certain type." Fuji shots back and pulls me to him.

Now how the hell should they know what is and is not my type? As far as I know I'm the only mind reader in this room. And they seem to have forgotten about me. Just great… I bet they will start to make out any second now.

I am released so I use this chance to step away from them. If the pulling continues I might need a new pair of arms.

"That hurt. Those bastards." I mutter and massage my armpits and shoulders.

I glance; no glare at the two bickering teens and sigh. I walk to the coffee table and sip the still warm tea from my forgotten cup.

"I wonder if the door is locked." I say out loud, not worrying about being heard.

"You are a rich diva! Not suited for a delicate being as Ryoma."

"Oh please… That only delicate thing about that slutty brat is his undying love for Karupin. And you are too short to call me a diva!"

"What does my height have to do with this? And what the hell is Karupin?"

I roll my eyes and walk around the room, examining the fancy vases and painting and whatnot. It's starting to get kind of boring. I was waiting for more action; like sudden kissing or a duel for my love… What a letdown.

Should have brought my cigarettes with me or Karupin. Both would do just fine.

So lost in my musings about the softness of Karupin's fur and the way he usually licks my fingertips and plays with the cute dark red ribbon that I gave him I run into something, I don't really know what and the hot tea spills out from the cup and on my fingers.

"Itai!"

I guess that brought the two out of their fight because they were next to me real quick. Fuji took the cup out of my hands and Keigo guided me to the couch.

"The skin is all red. You should have watched where you were going Ryoma." Fuji sounded a bit relieved.

A cool but at the same time warm hand landed on my forehead. "I think that you still have a fever. Ore-sama thinks that it would be better if you went back to sleep now."

I pout for real this time and mutter under my nose: "And who was the one that said it doesn't matter that I'm sick right before he was about to have sex with me."

Fuji widens his eyes and Keigo coughs nervously. Ha, you deserve it Monkey King.

"You said what?" Fuji sounds a bit angry.

Keigo clears his throat and flicks his hair, the diva: "It's because he is more sensitive than usual when sick."

Fuji is quiet for a while and I don't like what he's thinking in that twisted mind of his. He closes his eyes and smiles a happy smile. I don't like it one bit.

"Oh really?" _Should we test it?_

They look at each other with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

_Kei-chan is thinking what I'm thinking huh? But I bet that Ryo-chan already knows. Isn't it right Ryo-chan?_

_Fuji is on the same wavelength as Ore-sama. Marvelous!_

From the looks of it I will be pretty sore real soon.

* * *

**A/N: It's so much fun writing this fic, so I hope it's equally as fun reading it. **

**There shall be lemons in the next chapter, so be ready people! :D**

**Review, Please and Thank you! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Is not mine.**

**Warning: Grammar/spelling mistakes, missing words/letters, LEMON.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma**

**Side pairings: Oishi/Kikumaru and there was a mention of Tezuka/Tachibana.

* * *

**

Previously:

_I pout for real this time and mutter under my nose: "And who was the one that said it doesn't matter that I'm sick right before he was about to have sex with me."_

_Fuji widens his eyes and Keigo coughs nervously. Ha, you deserve it Monkey King._

"_You said what?" Fuji sounds a bit angry._

_Keigo clears his throat and flicks his hair, the diva: "It's because he is more sensitive than usual when sick."_

_Fuji is quiet for a while and I don't like what he's thinking in the twisted mind of his. He closes his eyes and smiles a happy smile. I don't like it one bit. _

"_Oh really?" __**Should we test it?**_

_They look at each other with thoughtful expressions on their faces._

_**Kei-chan is thinking what I'm thinking huh? But I bet that Ryo-chan already knows. Isn't it right Ryo-chan?**_

_**Fuji is on the same wavelength as Ore-sama. Marvelous!**_

_From the looks of it I will be pretty sore real soon.

* * *

_

The jacket that Fuji gave me was lying in the floor, helplessly crumpled on top of the small pile of clothes. Two shirts, a jacket, a school sweater and shoes together with socks.

Soft pants echoed in the room.

My soft pants, mixed together with the two older teen quiet laughs and whispers.

Their hands started to roam around my body, each touch making the skin burn in desire and slowly the hotness had spread all over my body. My mind was foggy now and whatever they were thinking (probably something perverted) didn't register to me. It was all just a mix of words and syllables.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan. You shouldn't look so cute you know?" A whisper near my left ear before a cool hand slides under my t-shirt and slim fingers travel up and down my tummy.

Another whisper follows short after that, only near my right ear: "It's hard not to screw you right away. Or should Ore-sama do that? You liked it that way the last time we did it." A hand squeezes my ass.

I open my eyes and look up at the smirking diva. He's thinking dirty thoughts in that head of his (but not as dirty as Fuji's.). I open my mouth to say something back to him but a loud moan escapes even before I have thought out what should I say. I moan again as Fuji continues to pinch my nipple and Keigo gets the brilliant idea to help him by starting to play with the other one.

Damn those skillful hands that they posses, damn them. I'm as hard as I can be and about to come any second too. Just from a little nipple pinching!

"So Ryo-chan likes it rough? I didn't know that." Fuji mumbles before kissing me. Hard.

I can vaguely register as my shirt is lifted up and Keigo is trying to get it off me but when it doesn't work because of the kiss that is still continuing, he just rips it and throws the remains away.

When Fuji finally pulls away there is a small line of saliva still connecting our mouth for a moment. But it's severed when my head is pulled back and this time Keigo's lips crash on my own.

I can only think about how soft and warm their lips are. But maybe that's because of my fever. Though, I have to gasp and make this strange sound resonate in my throat when I feel Fuji's mouth sucking at the already hard and slightly red from the pinching nipple, the other is being twisted between Fuji's fingers.

_He sure is sensitive. Kei-chan was right._

_Stupid Fuji, having fun all by himself._

Keigo's fingers slowly slide down my back, brushing the middle of it softly and then slide behind the edge of my pants and boxers, cupping one of my butt-cheeks. In the mean time Fuji had finished playing with my nipples (and I haven't come yet, thankfully…) and was working on getting rid of my pants and boxers. There was a noticeable bulge in my pats and the two used-to-be-boyfriends were as excited as myself.

Good…. At least I'm not the only one.

Even before the rest of my remaining clothing was taken off of me Keigo's hand touched the head of my erect manhood, rubbing it slightly, making the pre-cum tickle down my erection.

"More…" it came out as a breathless whisper and earned a chuckle from both Fuji and Keigo.

"My Ryo-chan… Here we are holding back and you are about to come from that little teasing." He managed to take off the remaining clothing I had on, licking his lips at the sight that that one simple gesture revealed, "Maybe we shouldn't be so nice?"

Keigo sighs and starts to run his fingers up and down my throbbing cock, tracing the bulging vein on it with light movements: "Like Ore-sama told you Syuusuke," (oh, they're at a first name basis now!), "he's more sensitive when sick."

Right after that was said I came in his hand, my mouth open in a silent scream and back arched, making a huge gap between me and Keigo's muscular chest.

"I see what you mean." Fuji mumbled, "Do you think he will make it without fainting. Because he looks like he's about to pass out."

There is a slap on my cheek (a pretty hard slap, if I may add.) and I flutter my eyes open, trying to focus my vision. I look at Fuji's thoughtful face and suddenly I have the irresistible urge to kiss him… And then Keigo, if I have the chance to do that, because judging from Fuji's thoughts I might be having troubles in understanding what's around me after I kiss him.

Bah, to hell with it. I want my goddamn kiss.

I struggle out of Keigo's lap and crawl closer to Fuji. His icy-blue eyes are looking at me in amusement as I crawl closer to him. Once I'm close enough I smirk and pull him down for that kiss that I wanted.

The fire is now spread all over my body and there is this loud ringing in my ears. I smirk in the fiery kiss as I distantly hear what the rich diva is thinking.

_Damn… Ryoma you are probably the sexiest being on earth._

_He's kissing Syuusuke! He is KSSING Syuusuke! Ryoma never started any of the kisses we shared without being made to. Maybe Ore-sama should punish him, ahhn?_

Ohh…. Keigo's up to something.

As I'm making out with Fuji I manage to shut out from the world for a few seconds, only to be brought backby a feeling of something entering my backside. I groan in slight discomfort as Keigo's finger starts to move in and out, stretching me little by little.

Fuji breaks the kiss and starts to place little kisses down my neck and chest as his hand is starting to pump my already half-erect cock. I moan and gasp as the sensations wash over me again and again. The world is slightly spinning, whether it's because of my fever or the pleasure or both, I don't know and my mind is foggy again so I don't really have the strength to wonder about it too long. Trying to keep my balance by holding on to Fuji is more important to me right now.

I wince as the second finger in pushed in me, but then gasp when Fuji licks my quivering erection and then starts to suck on it.

God… I might die from such freakingly awesome foreplay. And we haven't even gotten to the real deal yet.

The fingers are pushing in and out of me and doing scissoring movements and I can hear Keigo whispering something in my ear that strangely sounds like 'soon you will be melting from the pleasure we are about to give you'. I don't know why but a shiver of fear runs up my spine.

After I climax again in Fuji's mouth they make me get on my hands and knees, Keigo behind me, holding my hips and ready to go and Fuji in front of me, his erection right in front of my eyes and his eyes sending the silent order to suck.

I look up at him, just like I did before the kiss and stick out my tongue. I run it painfully slow along his pulsating member and stop at the tip to lick it and the pre-cum that had started to gather there. I feel Keigo slowly entering me, his penis rock hard and already hitting that one spot as soon as it is completely in me.

I try to move my head at the same rhythm as Keigo is using in thrusting brutally into me. The slapping sounds slowly overpower my moans and cries of pleasure and Fuji is getting louder too. His hands clutching my hair tightly, forcing me take him in my mouth deeper.

He suddenly holds his breath and I feel the hot seed splashing in my mouth and tickling down my chin and dripping on the expensive, dark brown carpet. I feel my third orgasm coming closer and tighten my muscles around Keigo's cock and this time cry out as I come all over the carpet. In reaction to my tightening Keigo comes too, pulling my hips so close to his own and groaning deep down his throat.

He pulls out and I collapse on the dirty carpet, panting and trying to gather my breath. I close my eyes, my chest is moving up and down in heavy movements, forcing the air to circulate. There are shuffles around me but I choose to ignore them, my head feels heavy and I'm hot. Probably the fever has risen.

Great. Another day without tennis guaranteed.

Someone grabs me by my armpits and I force my eyelids to open. Once again I try to make the blurriness to go away and see what's in front of me.

"Don't worry Ryo-chan, this will be the last time." Fuji's voice sounds so close and I finally see clearly.

I'm in his lap, face against face and I can see the light, that comes from the windows, playing in his eyes, strands of hair casting shadows on his face. Keigo's behind him searching for something. My thoughts are once again cut short as I'm being entered again.

Once I'm sitting in Fuji's lap, his erection in me and my breath tickling his skin, Keigo's back with lube in his hands. It seems that Fuji hasn't noticed Keigo, but I bet he will soon. I smirk against the brunette's soft skin as I hear Keigo's evil plans, but nevertheless I brace my feet against the carpeted floor and start to move up and down, ignoring my dizziness.

Fuji's feeling pretty good judging from the satisfied moans he's making and Keigo's helping too. Just when my vision is getting blurry again I feel Fuji moving, getting up from the somewhat sitting position he was in and pulling out from me at the same time, only to have Keigo enter him seconds later.

I came just when he pulled out, so I decide that it's all right for me to pass out now, not caring for the probably extremely hot scene in front of me. I will get to see things like that a lot from now on… I hope.

* * *

When I wake up it's somewhat dark, so it's probably evening or nighttime out. And frankly, I don't care either. Everything hurts; my head feels like someone just used it as a tennis ball. And I think my ass might need some time to be in a usable state again.

"I think it's falling off…." I mumble and just for making sure I place my hands on my overused but-cheeks. They are still there. Thank God! That means that my ass isn't falling off yet.

Though, I can't guarantee that it won't in the future; if there will be more acts of sexual pleasing like the one I had hours(?) ago.

There is a light snoring next to me and I look around, blindly if I may add, trying to figure out who is it. With no luck what-so-ever I get on all four and crawl, because walking is pretty close to impossible at the moment, to where I think the door is.

"I hope it's not locked… Please be open."

Hell yeah, the door isn't locked. Once again - Thank God.

The air feels cool once I'm outside of the stuffy room that reeks of sex and spilled tea. I stand in my crawling position for a while, ignoring the fact that I'm butt naked, almost in the middle of the hallway and a maid or butler might come by any second.

I crawl to one of the walls and use it as a support to get up. I wait for the insane wave of dizziness to pass and then slowly, very, very slowly, move to the little, light brown wooden cabinet, not too far from where I was standing a few moments ago.

There I find my previously hidden pack of cigarettes, lighter and a flashlight. As well as some painkillers for my almost-falling-off and overused ass.

Yay for me thinking ahead!

Once I have the pills of happiness in my system I manage to get back to the seemingly little less stuffy room where I use the flashlight to find something I might wear for the time being. Keigo's big shirt, great find!

Then I use the small circle of light to find my two naked (dare I say?) _lovers_ (even if they don't know that yet) sleeping on the floor; one hugging a vase and the other drooling and mumbling in his sleep.

"I should store that image for blackmail information." I mumble and laugh that maniacal laugh of mine. Who knows when it might come in hand….

I place one cigarette in my mouth and after turning off the flashlight, light it. Now the smell of sex and spilled tea mixes with my cigarette smoke and creates an odd mix of scents. Not quite likeable but not completely disgusting too.

The two naked teens mumble and move in their sleep as I smoke. My eyes are focused on the windows, watching as the sky slowly turns from black to dark blue and gets brighter and brighter.

"I wonder what Karupin is doing right now…"

"What the hell is 'Karupin'?" comes a mumble from Fuji who's now sleeping at my feet.

I blink and after a moment of thought decide that Karupin will never ever come in contact with Fuji.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a lame ending for this chapter. *sigh* I couldn't come up with something better, please forgive me.**

**On the other hand, I think I just upgraded my skills in writing sex scenes. Whore three (almost) pages. What do you think?**

**So yeah, I'm back from Switzerland and ready to start working on my fics again (And school work too). **

**Drop a comment if you can, please and thank you! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Is not mine.**

**Warning: Grammar/spelling mistakes, missing words/letters, LEMON and Fuji.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma**

**Side pairings: Oishi/Kikumaru and there was a mention of Tezuka/Tachibana.

* * *

**

It's hell.

I'm so hot it feels like I'm melting. My breath is coming out in short puffs and everything hurts. My head, my spine, my ass… And I don't even know if I'm lying down or walking or just mindlessly spinning. Even the darkness behind my eyelids starts to morph into colorful spots of light and then into scenes with people, I think they are people, in it.

I try to run. Run away from those freaks but my body can't keep up. It's so hot and everything hurts.

_Do you think he's ok?_

_Of course he isn't you idiot! He's got a high fever._

_Oh and you want to tell me it's my fault? You were participating is in too Kei-chan._

_Ore-sama never denied that._

Can't they just shut up? My head hurts as it is.

I think I feel something cold touching my… my… My what? What was it called? Um… Hand? No… Head, closer but no. Ah… Forehead! Yeah, that's the word. Forehead, something cool is touching my forehead. Feels kind of nice…

Should I wake up? But I don't want to; it's nice and soft in here. Maybe a bit too hot for my taste.

"I think he's waking up." A voice from my… umm.. Right, I think.

A different one from my left:"How do you know that? Even Ore-sama can't tell."

Keigo and Fuji huh? I thought that they would have left for school already. They stayed here for me? Niiice… My threesome plan is working. I feel so evil and Fuji-ish right now. Seem like I have a ''Fuji within' that I didn't know of.

"He's smiling."

"Ore-sama finds that a bit creepy."

Oh come on! As if you are the one to talk about creepiness. "Shut up Monkey King. I wanna sleep some more." I mumble and turn away from the bigger of the two noises. And here I thought I won't be able to say anything since my throat feels so sore right now. Not as sore as my butt though, but that's not the point.

Fuji seems overly happy as he speaks: "Oh thank God, you're ok. We were worried you know!"

"Why?" I try hard to lift up one of my eyelids and actually focus on that blob of colors in front of me that I assume is Fuji. "I only fainted."

"Not that!" Keigo pushes me so I sleep on my back again and puts a wet cloth on my forehead (Ha! I still remember what it's called!) "When we woke up this morning you were sleeping on the sofa, dressed in my shirt and shaking uncontrollably. Not to mention the sweating and heavy breathing. Ore-sama called the doctor to check you up."

Fuji laid his head on my bed (not mine really, Keigo's.) and stretched his arms in front of him, so that they rested on my tummy. "He said that you just have a high fever from your cold and that your mind is weak and unprotected, so it let the thoughts of others in more freely. That's why you were sweating and shaking so much." There was a pause before he continued an evil smirk on his lips. I already read what he was thinking, so I was pouting even before he said those dreadful words, "The doctor also said that you shouldn't smoke so much, _Ryo-chan._"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…. They know. They. Know.

If these two freaks know about that then I can say goodbye to my sweeties till the rest of my life. From what I read through in their twisted minds, neither of these two like if someone close to them smokes. Curse you doctor! Curse you!

"Ryoma, stop cursing Takatsuki-sensei in your head. He's right anyway and you know it. Ore-sama and Fuji will make sure that you drop this filthy habit." He's using that almighty tone of his. I want to hit him now. Too bad I can't do anything more strength-asking than speaking and blinking.

I'm pouting and I don't care: "I hate you."

"We love you too."

* * *

Sneaky, sneaky now.. I glance around the corner, checking both ways before fast, but quietly, running down the hallway (as much as I can without fainting) and straight to the opened window. After glancing frantically around again and listening to the thoughts of others I climb on the windowsill and from there on the tree branch that was oh so conveniently growing there.

"They won't keep me away from having my happy time of the day." I snicker and climb as far up as I can.

I make myself comfortable by sitting on a steady looking branch, leaning my back against the trunk and making sure that the green leaves cover me from the sharp eyes of my two lovers.

Yeah, they're my lovers as from yesterday or so.

I light the cigarette and puff out the smoke and watch as it slowly floats up between the leaves and disappears from my sight. Only the little shapes of sunlight that shines through the holes between the leaves stay.

So, my plan of getting those two in a threesome worked. I feel so damn proud of myself. So what now? Going to school will be a pain in the ass now… Well, more like it was until now and I can't play tennis for a while too. (Stupid colds and boyfriends with limitless energy when it comes to sex). Thank God today is Sunday. I will be able to recover a bit before going to school.

I listen for a while and get suspicious: "They two sure are thinking about weird stuff…. Kittens and rainbows and unicorns? What the fuck?..."

Just after I've said that there comes a low whisper from somewhere close to me: "Shh… Keigo. I think I just heard him."

"So he's hiding somewhere here?" Keigo's equally hushed whisper soon follows.

It's a good thing that I inherited the sharp hearing from my old man. Quickly I stub out my cigarette against the tree trunk and sit very still, waiting for my evil (but hot non-the-less) boyfriends to show up. And they come in my field of vision soon, all hunched down and sneaky like I was not too long ago.

Fuji looks around, inspecting everything with his eyes: "Ryo-chan's voice came from somewhere here."

"Ore-sama is surprised by how good the brat managed to sneak away from our room." Keigo huffs and also glances around, but he's inspecting the trees not the ground.

Damn.

_Come out, come out wherever you are, Ryoma~~_

_If everything comes down to it, Ore-sama will use his magnificent powers to make Ryo do as we please._

_Oh…. Kei-chan's thinking about something evil. I wonder what…_

I carefully look down, still holding to the tree trunk. I can hear rustling of leaves from somewhere under me, but it seems that the source of that noise is out of my field of vision again. I pounder about the possibility that they have left maybe, but when I hear their thoughts right under me…

"Tch."

"Oh I heard him just now!"

"Ore-sama heard that too, no need to announce it Syuusuke."

Shit. I forgot that they are not your usual tennis players. On the other hand, it's kind of sexy hearing them call each other by their names.

Ah, it seems like they spotted me. Meh, whatever.

While they stare up and try to find me I manage to light another cigarette and breathe in the smoke, that tingles my throat and spreads that funny taste in my mouth.

Ahhh… Heaven….

It seems that Fuji is not amused. His voice is sugar coated and too kind. It's kind of scary actually. "_Ryo-chan, _you shouldn't be smoking you know _and _you should stay in bed too. You still had fever this morning, if I can remind you."

I glare down at him: "Well if you two would have let me have my morning smoke I would have stayed in bed. You make me do uncharacteristic and radical things."

"As if! Ore-sama and Syuusuke are only worrying about your health. Now come down or Ore-sama will use Ore-sama's powers on you."

I blow out another mouthful of smoke: "You can't use it on me if you don't look into my eyes." I say as a matter of fact.

Too bad that right at that moment the wind becomes stronger and some leaves flutter in my eyes. I lose my hold on the branch and somehow manage to slip and fall off the branch I was sitting on. On my way down the cigarette falls out of my hands and I lose sight of it. The only thing that I know is that everything goes in slow motion for me. I pass the light green leaves and the wood following them.

I close my eyes tight, thinking that I will land on the no-so-soft ground and break something. But everything goes differently than I thought. Strong arms catch me and hold me close to a firm chest. Slowly I flutter my eyelids open and after getting the blur to go away look up to see Keigo staring down at me.

"I'm fucked aren't I?"

I don't get an answer out of either of them but the looks (In Fuji's case - smile) they give me are enough.

I think that it's probably useless to not that all my cigarette packs were found and destroyed (The ones stashed in my apartment included) and until they let me home my every move was watched. Karupin wasn't really helping either, but it's ok since he's cute.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, after another torturous night of dreaming about sparkly vampires and teletubbies, I was kind of relieved that there are no maids in my apartment. Only Karupin. But that only lasted until I had finished my breakfast, which was a glass of milk, toast and fried eggs (burnt a bit though), did I finally noticed the unusual cleanness.

Everything was… well… Sparkly… And it's never sparkly where I live. Never. After the shock of sparkly-ness was gone did I understand exactly _why _everything was sparkly in the first place. And I also kind of started to feel a bit girly repeating 'sparkly' all the time. Only Keigo does that.

Back to the point, Keigo's crazy, cat abusing maids were here yesterday. They destroyed my hidden cigarette packs and everything else that I could light up and smoke, which is not a lot of stuff but they know very well that I can be creative if I have to.

So, I already have a plan of action when I stepp out of my apartment, leaving a sleeping Karupin in it, and lock the door. Since I'm not sure that Keigo hasn't made someone to install cameras near my place I act all sneaky, just like yesterday.

I say the usual 'good morning' to the old ladies from downstairs and pass the kindergartners on my way to the small convenience store not so far from my place.

It is pretty old and slightly run-down, but the owner is a friendly old guy that gave me candy the last (and first) time I went there for a pack of 'Marlboro'. He didn't even question why a fourteen-year-old would buy that stuff. He only smiled and patted my head. I would have loved him if he were my grandpa.

The jingle of the little bell disturbs the stillness in the room when I open the door and enter. "Good morning." I call out before browsing through the rows of stuff that they sell.

I find what I need and head back to the old man and place the small red and white box in front of him. Just like last time, he only smiles and scans it. "That will be ***-yen."

Once I'm outside the wind strokes through my hair and the cigarette smoke rise up and disappear not long after I have blown them out of my mouth. Thank God there is no Syuusuke of Keigo around right now.

"Idiots."

* * *

The teacher is yapping something about the Roman Empire and what-not, so Syuusuke isn't producing his pervy thoughts right now for a change. Though, I'm not so sure about after the lesson. Since I arrived a little late he didn't have the time to scold or emotionally scar or embarrass me, but the look he gave me was a sure sign that he knew the reason why I was late in the first place.

"Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun! Can you please at least _pretend _that you are listening to me?" _Ahh.. He's so cute and yet such a rebel. How sad, how truly, truly sad._

I look at her with my bored expression: "I'll try."

"Good then." She sighs, "Now then, as for the art…" her words fade and I don't bother listening anymore.

_Oh, Echizen! You are so cool!_

_I so want to make you my bitch now. Just thinking about that nice ass in my… _

I shudder. That perverted creep again. I'd rather watch Syuusuke's live porn show right from his head. Though… I sometimes wonder who it is. But then again, it's probably better not to know.

_Nya! O'chibi's so cool nya! I'll tell Oishi later about this. But now I have to take notes, I don't want to borrow Fujiko's anymore. He's too detailed in his drawings nya._

I don't even want to know what Syuusuke drew there. It's better not knowing, just like that case of the pervert creep from my class. Oblivion for the win! God, I sound like a total idiot…

"Well then class, this is it for today. I hope you took notes and will review them for Fridays test. Thank you." She sounded tired and that was probably my fault, since I didn't even try to _look_ interested or actually pay attention to her for that matter.

I didn't even do as much as blink when Syuusuke was there, right next to me, preventing the rest of the class from coming close to listen or actually try and talk tome. They feared him and knew that if 'Fuji - Devils Little Brother' wanted to talk to someone, no one got in his way. _No one._

"Ryo-chan, you were late today." _And you stunk like cigarette smoke._

I blink, trying to look innocent and cute: "Whatever do you mean?"

_Acting cute ain't gonna help you this time. _He thought and glanced around before leaning down and whispering in my ear, making the hot puffs of breath ghost over my sensitive skin and his hand 'accidentally' slipped and ran over the front of my pants. "You will have to be punished after school. Kei-chan will participate too."

"Oh great." Sarcasm. "I can't wait for tonight!" I manage to pull off a brilliant smile, almost identical to Syuusuke's. Just not as creepy. Or evil.

_I can't too._

I guess no tennis for a while longer huh?

* * *

The tennis practice went along just like any normal day. Tezuka announced the names for the interschool matches and guess what! My name was there! Oh my, what a surprise! (Mind the sarcasm again.) I actually snickered my evil laugh when I saw (and heard) Horio's reaction to the news that he isn't there. It seems that his nonexistent two years of tennis experience didn't help him impress anyone.

So we began our training matches, after the attack of Inui juice and The Laps of Doom. I was forced to pair up with a cocky, stuck-up underclassman by the name Arai. Someone, kill me now… But it's better than Horio I suppose.

"You brat, I heard that you were the one that played with Fuji-sempai last week."

I look up at him and try not to get to deep in his thoughts. "First of all, I'm technically your sempai, show some respect." I can see his eyebrow twitch and his thoughts start to get pretty rude. Maybe I should tell him on Syuusuke? It might be fun to watch him suffer. "And secondly, what's it to you?"

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and lifts me up slightly, my toes still touch the ground and my arms hang limply by my sides, a racquet in my left hand. It's better if don't give him the pleasure of seeing me fight him.

"How the hell are you talking to me? Huh? I don't care if you got fucking promoted to a third year! You are still fucking younger than me, so you should show _me _some fucking respect!" Arai yells in my face, his spit lands on my face and I twist it in disgust.

That action angered him even more and he raises a fist, ready to punch me but a slender hand stops him. Syuusuke's slender hand. The blue eyes are open and drilling holes in Arai's head, trying to kill the boy. Arai in return let's go of me and I fall back on my own two feet.

Syuusuke's voice is dangerously low and barely over a whisper: "Arai, I know that your gift is being able to turn yourself to steel, but that won't help you much against me."

"S-sempai… Why are you.. I mean he was the one that.. So I just…"

"Shut up." I can see Tezuka and Oishi and the others following them coming in our direction. For a moment I consider telling that to Syuusuke, but then change my mind. It's fun to watch Arai shake in fear. "I don't care what Ryoma did, if you do even as much as _look _at him the wrong way again… I will kill you. Got that?"

"Fuji!"

Everyone turns to look at Tezuka, who is just as emotion-full as always. Oishi looks like he's about to run off and check on someone (me) to make sure nothing is broken or if I'm not … raped? What the hell?

"What's going on here? You are making a scene and disrupting the practice. Explain." _It's Fuji again… Where is my aspirin?_

Syuusuke smiles his angelic smile and comes to stand behind me, as if daring Tezuka to order me laps around the courts. "Oh nothing anymore. I just took care of everything, don't worry." _I would have killed that bastard but there are too many witnesses around._

Tezuka looks at us, still not entirely convinced but knows better than to mess with Fuji in these cases. It seems that there have been things like this before… And it also seems that they didn't end too well. Somehow, I feel sorry for Tezuka. At least he got some from Tachibana, who-ever that is, yesterday, so he's in a bit better mood than last week.

And speaking of getting some… Inui should seriously tune down with the scene remembering. I've had had enough images of naked and panting Kaidoh's for the rest of my life right about now, thank you.

Tezuka's voice booms through the courts before he turns and leaves for his own practice: "Fuji, Echizen 20 laps, Arai, you do 50."

"But Buchou!" it seems that little tan boy isn't too happy about this.

Tezuka turns to face him one last time, his glasses glinting in the sun and face stoic: "70." It takes just that one number to silence Arai and make him start to move.

"Well then Ryo-chan, shall we start?" Syuusuke is all happy again. It's kind of scary actually, but I better keep that to myself. Who knows what might happen if I say it out loud.

At that moment I still didn't know that my life here will end that evening.

* * *

Lying on the soft bed in Keio's room that evening I stared up at the ceiling, not blinking, not thinking, not reacting. The mobile phone was silent in my limp hand and was in danger of falling down on the carpeted floor.

The only thing I thought of was how unfortunate and unlucky I am. It hasn't even been two fucking weeks and now… Now I have to leave all this behind. Leave my lovers behind. Is that damn old man crazy or something? I.. I can't do it.

_Ryoma, you have to come. Your mom needs you now._

"Damn." I almost feel like crying. This is so unfair.

I hear thoughts, footsteps echoing from the hallway coming closer to me. Somehow I don't want them to reach me, so that I could stay here a little longer and pretend that that phone call didn't happen. That I am still oblivious to everything around me and can put off the girly crying for a while longer.

"-It's not like that. You have to push those-"

"Well yeah, that too. But if you just touch him there, Ryoma will make those sounds."

"Sounds?"

"Mhmm.. These cute mewling-like sounds. And Ore-sama also likes it when Ore-sama makes the brat beg for Ore-sama to continue or let him-"

"You did that to me to."

"And you didn't like it?"

"That's not the- Ryoma, hello there."

I look away from the stupid white decoration in the shape of a fat angel glued to Keigo's ceiling and focus on both Syuusuke and Keigo. They seem happy and excited, probably because of the punishment Fuji promised me because I smoked today. Well too bad for them, but I'm not in the mood anymore.

"Hey."

They seem to notice my lack of… umm.. something, and become a bit of suspicious. Syuusuke moves first, coming to me and sitting next to me, on my right side. His fingers crawl between the strands of my hair and he smiles down on me. "What's wrong love? Still feverish?"

Keigo is now sitting on my left and just watches us, not saying a word. Just watches and waits. He knows better than Syuusuke (because of a lot of reasons) that if I have something to say I will say it. Only when I'm ready and think it's the right time. So he waits for me. Patiently.

I sigh, it hurts more that I thought it would. "I'm…. I have to go back to America the day after tomorrow."

A heavy silence falls between the three of us and I really have to fight myself to keep my face free of emotions and tears. My heart it hurting so much and I hear the mobile phone hit the floor with a soft 'thud'. A hand entwines with mine and squeezes it lightly…

I can't stop the tears anymore.

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh*, this was a lot of work and rewriting again and again. I'm not going to go into details and explanations, because it's useless to do that anyway and will just say that… I'm afraid the next chapter will be the last one. **

**I'm kind of sad that it's come to an end, but it's the ending that I had thought out, so it shall be like that. **

**P.S. I don't know how much a cigarette pack costs, much less in Japan, so I just left it like that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Is not mine.**

**Warning: Grammar/spelling mistakes, missing words/letters, LEMON and Fuji. Character death.  


* * *

**

**Pairing: Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma**

**Side pairings: Oishi/Kikumaru and there was a mention of Tezuka/Tachibana.

* * *

**

Previously:

_I sigh, it hurts more that I thought it would. "I'm…. I have to go back to America the day after tomorrow."_

_A heavy silence falls between the three of us and I really have to fight myself to keep my face free of emotions and tears. My heart it hurting so much and I hear the mobile phone hit the floor with a soft 'thud'. A hand entwines with mine and squeezes it lightly… _

_I can't stop the tears anymore.

* * *

_

They didn't try to say calming and reassuring words to me, they just held me close and let the tears come out, running down my cheeks and soak into their shirts. My sobs could be heard in the room and my hands clutching the back of Keigo's or Fuji's (At that time I couldn't really tell) shirt.

Right before I finally cry myself to sleep I whisper out to the both of them. "Pretend that this never happened.. Please."

I vaguely hear them agreeing, but my mind is too foggy with sleep that it can't make the words sound clear and understandable. I fall asleep, my hands still clutching the back of someone's shirt and my head resting on his chest, the last few stray tears threaten to make their way down my wet cheeks, but someone brushes them away and kisses my head.

My dreams tonight are a bunch of strange things, my own creations, but at the same some warped things that others are dreaming about. It's like someone is trying to pull me away from a warm place, but then a man I've never seen before yells at me and orders to go clean the hallways of a castle built from glass. Keigo and Fuji wander in my dream, calling and searching for me but I choose to run away and hide in a dark corner of some room that the servants use.

I wake up and still feel tired.

I get up from the bed and look around, noting that both of my lovers are gone, only a small piece of paper is left on the bed next to me.

_Syuusuke and Ore-sama went to school. We didn't want to wake you up since you didn't sleep too well during the night. _

Under Keigo's slightly slanted handwriting was Fuji's.

_Ryo-chan, you better look good when we get back home. :) I will say something to the teacher about you not being in school today and ask if they know that you will leave tomorrow. So you better sleep until you feel fully rested._

I laugh a little and get out of the bed. First thing I do is take a nice, warm bath, trying to get rid of the puffy, red eyes and the tear stains on my face. After that I head down to the first floor of this huge house and try to find something for breakfast. I manage to glance at the clock and scowl.

"Eleven." Sandwich in my hand and ponta can in the other, "I should pack I guess."

Luckily, no maids come to bother me, but I do hear them thinking stuff about me, again. Maybe I should blackmail them again for telling this stuff to each other.

Hah, I have a better idea. My evil smirk finds its way on my face. I bet Fuji would love to know some of the stuff that I do. He'll love it!

_Ah, he's woken up… I heard him crying last night; maybe Atobe-sama and the smiling kid did something horrible to him?_

_He's going away, he's going away! Yay, no more mind reading and threatening! I think I'll have a drinking party tonight! Should invite the others too._

Oh that bitch just earned her the Fuji therapy, hell yeah she did. And maybe I'll tell Keigo that she was thinking mean stuff about me. I would like to see her after facing those two.

I smirk, scaring the freakishly thin, anorexic maid that was cleaning the table, "How I love being a part of a threesome."

* * *

The door creaks open, the hinges letting out that creaking sound that I have already gotten used to. My little apartment is still as sparkly as it was yesterday, but thanks to Karupin there are now few knocked over things and the sand of his litter box can be seen on the carpet and the floor here and there.

"Karupin. Did you miss me?"

He purrs happily as I scratch that spot behind his ear. I smile down and suddenly I want to be a cat. Their life, at least Karupin's, seems so easygoing. No school, annoying old man's that you are forced to call your 'father' and no perverted classmates.

Ah wait! If I become a cat, then that means no tennis, no ponta, no cigarettes and no together time with Fuji and Keigo, which leads to sex. Nah, I think imma stay human.

I watch Karupin enjoying the scratching session I'm giving him and sigh. I really don't want to go… But mom is in hospital and that old man would only make things worse for her. From what I understood from that old man it's not something simple, like a broken arm or something that the doctors can take care of by doing a simple operation.

_Ryoma, you have to come. Your mom needs you now. It will make Rinko happy to be able to see you before… Before… Before her time to leave._

Those words are rebounding all around my head right now. Making the few happy thoughts I just had turn into a dull pain and the feeling of emptiness. My mom is my most important person. There is still those two, but mom is…

Mom cannot be put together with them, since she is special and Fuji and Keigo and even the old man know that. Even if I have never told them that, they know.

I close my eyes and place my elbows on my tights, head in my hands, crouching in that position, in the middle of the combination of a kitchen and a living room. I take deep breaths, willing the tears, that are threatening to fall again, away.

"I should pack and find Karupin's carrier."

Easier said than done. It's three o'clock now and it's been roughly two and a half hours since I came here, but so far the only things that I have done are – finding the bags and Karupin's cat carrier. After that I stopped when I found a stray photo album while emptying the shabby-looking closet in my bedroom.

My fingers just moved on their own, flipping the pages and I went over every picture with my eyes, staring at some for a long time.

There is the familiar creak of my door and I don't even look up when Keigo and Fuji enter my bedroom, still dressed in their school uniforms and their thoughts directed of how cute I look sitting on a floor like that and looking up at them.

I feel my lips forming a pout. "Stop thinking that. I would never do that anyway."

"Ehh… You won't? Syuusuke is sad now." Fuji says, faking a trembling lip and latching on Keigo's shoulder, looking like he's crying.

"Ore-sama agrees, it truly is sad that Ryoma will not do that. One would think that he is meant for the naked apron." He shakes his head and pats Fuji's back, "Don't cry Syuusuke, don't cry."

I glare. Those two are nothing more than a couple of idiots. They truly are. "Why are you here anyway?"

Fuji crouches in front of me and puts his forehead on mine, those blue eyes locked to mine, "We came to help you pack. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't, huh?"

"Annoying ones." I smirk.

Keigo huffs and ruffles my and Fuji's hair. "Shut up and start packing brat." He chuckles and leans down to get the photo album from my hands and throw it in my black bag.

Maybe now I'll have some packing done finally?

* * *

I did do my packing with the help of these two, but how the hell did it turn out like this?

Keigo's warm hand finds its way under my shirt, his fingers leaving butterfly touches behind them on my back. At the same time Fuji kisses me senseless, sucking on my tongue.

My light moans disappear in Fuji's mouth and I hold tighter to his school shirt as I feel Keigo flick my nipples. I'm sandwiched between them, their body heat making me warm and aroused.

"My, my Ryo-chan…" Fuji whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my sensitive skin and making me shudder, "Someone's excited I see." I can feel him smile against my skin as he bites and sucks the skin just below my ear, leaving a hickey there.

My red shirt comes in front of my eyes, making everything red for a moment and I hear Keigo speak, "Stop that Syuusuke. Ore-sama wants to have some fun too."

I'm lying on the floor, half-naked now and looking up at the two as they remove their school uniforms and kiss each other while at it. There are touches here and there; Keigo licks Fuji's neck, up till the ear and Fuji's both hands slide down his pants.

Somehow, I get the feeling that I'm being left out…. But on the other hand… Damn that's hot.

They look down on my, eyes filled with animalistic lust and Keigo latches on my mouth, kissing the living daylights out of me. I'm flushed and moaning while Keigo continues to do crazy things to my mouth, twisting and pinching my nipples at the same time. Fuji, at the same time, has successfully gotten rid of my pants and boxers, letting the whole world see my half-hard member.

Keigo pulls away from me. I see the refection of my own eyes, glazed over in lust in his and marvel the way Keigo's hair falls on the sides of his face, making him hotter. "Ryoma, suck me."

Oh God how I love Keigo's voice when he orders someone.

Though, I can't answer because my sadistic lover starts to work on my now fully erect member, licking it up and down, nibbling the skin. I gasp and moan, my eyelids flutter closed and I try to scrape the floor with my hands, searching for something to hold onto.

Big, warm hands cover mine and lift them from the floor, leading them to somewhere up above me. Slowly I open my eyes and once again look at Keigo, watching him suck on my fingers and smirking down on me.

Fuji chooses this moment to push his fingers in me, sucking on the head of my manhood harder than before. A gasp escapes my mouth and I hiccup, trying to hold myself from cumming, which is so very hard to do when the waves of pleasure from various places of my body wash over me, over and over again.

"I think I told you Ryoma," Keigo's face is so close to mine, "Suck me."

"Oh Kei-chan. You really think that he can do that? In the state that he's in at the moment." Fuji groans at the end, when Keigo leans closer to him and bites one of the pink, hard nipples.

The rich diva smirks, "You said something?" then he looks down on me, his hand sneaking closer to Fuji's erection, "Do what I told you to do, brat."

"I hate you Monkey King." I manage to force out, right before the fingers of my right hand wrap around his fully erect cock. I smirk when he gasp at the sudden action.

_Damn you Ryoma!_

_I love you Ryo-chan!_

Fuji and Keigo are making out and having their fun above me, while I suck and stroke Keigo. Those lusty moans resonate in the small bedroom of my apartment and I can't help it anymore, I need to come so badly. My hand sneaks down to stroke myself.

Fuji somehow manages to notice my little movements and catches my wandering hand, redirecting it far from where it was heading to. "Tsk, tsk Ryo-chan. Now that would be a bad thing to do."

"Ore-sama wants to be inside of you when you come." Keigo has finally gotten off of Fuji I see.

I make a face and sit up, hands supporting me from behind me. "Like I care what you want." My cheeks are becoming a bit redder, I think. "I _need _to come. Now."

Keigo's hands grab me by my armpits and lift me up, then place in his lap, my back against his stomach. "Well then, we shouldn't waste time, now should we?"

"I still hate you."

"Liar, liar pants on fire, Ryo-chan." Fuji winks at me. _You are so cute right now._ Idiot.

Fuji guides me down on Keigo's cock, obviously enjoying my reactions. When Keigo is so deeply in me, hitting _that_ spot, without even moving I had to hold onto Fuji, my nails leaving red scratch marks on his back, Keigo's hands gripping my hips so tightly that there will probably be bruises for everyone to see.

And once again I feel a hot breath ghosting over the skin near my right ear: "Move."

I really don't think I can, I almost came just because of him putting it in. Fucking idiot, I can't just… Wait, why are me feel moving on their own? Damn Keigo and his mind controlling gift, damn him. And Fuji isn't any better. He's using my defenseless state while I'm clinging on to him for support and Keigo's making me ride him. That sadist bites the place right above my collar bone, marking me clearly and slicking his tongue teasingly across my nipple.

"Stop that, Syuu—Angh.. Syuusuke… Hic." I beg, my voice hitching at places and moans of pleasure overpowering the words.

He smirks that smirk of his: "Yad-da." And one of his fingers slide across the tip of my erection, where the drop of pre-cum was just before it slid down my length.

Keigo tightens his hold and slams me down on himself stronger than before and his hips are pressed so close to mine. He groans, teeth biting in the soft flesh between my neck and shoulder. The hot, sticky mass is filling my insides and the sensation forces all the control I had to disappear, making my own seed splash between me and Fuji.

"God, you're tight Ryoma. I just love it." Keigo pulls out of me and hands me to Fuji, letting him do whatever the hell he wants. Somehow, I really don't want to have sex anymore.

It's as if that sadistic bastard knows what I'm thinking. Is his ability to tell what kind of powers others have is really the _only _one that he has? No, seriously… Is it? "Now, now Ryo-chan." He pushes me back on the floor and licks up from my navel, dipping his tongue there, to my neck and finally stopping when reached my chin. "I want to have my fun too you know."

"Shut up. Ahhh…" Stupid Fuji, biting places that were not meant to be bitten!

He takes hold of my tights and lifts up my legs, my back entrance, still full with Keigo's seed, revealed to him and ready to use! God, I sound like a fucking slut, which I probably am. I think I need help.

So caught up in my musings I am that Fuji uses this chance, not that I can resist him anyway, and pushes his length in me with one swift movement. I gasp and buck from the sudden action, so he stays still and waits, both of his hands still clutching my tights. Keigo, as far as I can see, moves behind Fuji and seems to be preparing the brunette for more Keigo lovin'.

I really do need help it seems…

Fuji kisses me again, grunting a bit because of the actions performed on him. "Syuu… Move.. Please, just move already…" I can't take it anymore, so might as well beg. Who will remember anyway? Not me!

"As you wish, princess." Fuji smirks again.

Asshole. Asshole with godly skills in sex. Every thrust that he makes hits that one spot, which makes me writhe in pleasure and moan in pure ecstasy. My nails once again claw his back and I can't keep my eyes open anymore, it's too overwhelming.

_Damn, Syuusuke's almost as tight as Ryoma. Damn it, it feels so freaking good._

Ahhh, so Keigo is having his fun too?

_Kei-chan…. Oh my God… I can't think straight anymore. Mmmhh… Ryo-chan, I'm almost there…_

Eh? Eeeehhh? No way, what about me?

But then I have to stop my inner whining because Fuji squeezes my cock so tightly it's painful. I scream out and whimper, but he doesn't seem to care. Slowly, agonizingly his hand moves up and down, so not in the rhythm that he uses to pound in me.

This time, I'm the first that comes, once again splashing semen between out hot bodies, smearing our stomachs. In reaction to my clenching around him, tightening the heat around his member, Fuji comes too, mouth slightly open in a silent orgasm.

Keigo's not too far too.

As we lie on the floor, my head on Keigo's chest and Fuji's arm around my waist, I can't help but wonder how things will be from now on. Me in America and these two here in Japan. Will our relationship survive this, or we'll just live on and forget about each other? Though, it's more likely like they will forget about me and I about them.

"Don't worry Ryoma… It's going to be ok, trust me." Fuji reassures me and strokes my hair. "After all, we are two annoying boyfriends." He smiles down on me. And I can't help but smile back at him.

* * *

_Two days later._

_At a hospital in New York.

* * *

_

The book, that I'm reading right now, holds almost no interest for me. But that's the only thing that I can do to at least for a moment forget about what's going on. What will soon happen to my mom.

There is the sound of sheets shifting from my left side. I quickly close the book, not caring that I lost the place where I was reading, and throw it on the ground, my feet moving closer to the white hospital bed where my mom is lying. She is in a sickly greenish-pale color, her body had become thinner since the last time we saw each other, not too long ago.

It is a horrible thing that someone so healthy and lively could become so broken and sick in just few days.

Her eyes open up slowly and search for someone, anyone, but in truth they can no longer see. Her hand reaches up, trying to feel something in front of her; I take it in my warm ones and whisper a quiet "Good morning." to her.

She turns her head in my direction, a smile on her lips as she answers me with a whisper just as quiet as mine: "Good morning honey." _so I'm still alive._

Cancer.

For so many years she was suffering from cancer, but never once told us about it, didn't want to make me or my old man worry. But in truth, I, we both, knew all along, just didn't want to let her know that, let her see us worry about her.

_Ahhhahh…. Missis Rinko Echizen huh? That's the dying one. I don't even understand why the hell are they still giving her meds, should just let her be and it would all work out on its own. And then there is still her son. Every time he looks at me I have to think that he actually knows what I'm thinking… Waiiit… he can't be…? Oh shit!_

Oh how I want to make that shitty doctor suffer, but I know that my mom wouldn't want that, so I keep quiet about what he's thinking and what I feel towards him.

"Ryoma…" she whispers again, "What are you so angry about? Don't let that anger take over, live with a smile on your face, ok?" _Jut for me honey, just for me at least. _

It seems that I tightened my hold on her hand, so she knows. I can't answer her, I honestly can't. It hurts so much to see her like this, weak and helpless… I wish I had someone next to me for a support, someone from Japan.

I smile, even if I know that she can't see. "Don't worry about me mom, I'm fine. Just take it easy."

She manages to let out a laugh.

Her eyes look at me and her hand holds mine a bit stronger and firmer that before as she motions with one finger for me to lean closer to her. I obediently do that and her hands land on the both sides of my face, holding and guiding it close to her own, so she could place her sweaty forehead on mine. "Listen Ryoma dear, you have to live your life to the fullest, enjoy every day and treasure the time spent with the ones you love the most. Promise me that, ok?"

"Mom, I-"

"Shhh…. Just promise, you don't even have to say it out loud, just do that." She coughs and says the last three words, so quietly that I almost missed them. "I love you."

Her hands slide down my cheeks and fall on the white sheets, her head slumps down on the pillow, eyes closed and a smile on her face, her chest no longer moving. I can't help the hot tears that fall from my eyes as my trembling hands grab her cold, numb ones, my mind still in denial of what just happened. The machines around her beep and make those high-pitched sounds that hurt my ears, but I stand there, holding on to her and crying.

Doctors rush in and nurses pull me away and in the empty hallway, slamming the door behind my back and letting the blinders fall in front of the window, hiding her from my eyes. My old man comes and the moment he sees me his legs give up and he slumps on the floor, too numb to cry or move. He just sits there, his own pair of golden colored eyes looking into distance. Only one thought in his mind.

_Rinko is dead._

A doctor comes out, the same that thought all that shit about me and my mom. "Mister Echizen, young man, I am sorry to announce that your wife, mother, died because of her heart stopping. The precise time of death is sixteen-o-seven. I am truly sorry for your loss." Though, his voice is formal, having the experience of announcing the death to the heart broken families before. Watching them cry in front of him and collapsing even.

I know, because right now, that's what he's remembering. No mean thoughts, no fucking stupid comments, just bitter memories that cannot be forgotten so easily.

* * *

The funeral happened the next day.

The sun shining brightly, our black suits and dresses making us all feel so very hot, but I don't care. The people around me, my mom's friends, family members some of her colleagues, all have those sad expression on their faces, some even crying and holding on to their respective other halves.

I look away from everything and up at the sky, imagining that the endless blue swallows me and for a moment erases the pain and takes me somewhere far away from here.

"I wish they would be here." I whisper out, "Then it would be less painful."

Vaguely, I registered the man saying the last words before they started to fill the hole with the freshly digged up dirt, sealing the grave, followed by the wails of some women from my family and from mom's friends. My old man's hand rests on my shoulder, squeezing it a bit tighter than usual. I look up and into his eyes, silently telling him that it will be ok. Everything will be ok.

I hope.

Turning my gaze back to the crowd of people dressed in black I say: "Let's go back? There is nothing more for us to do here."

"Yeah, let's." he agrees and turns his back on the graveyard, "Let's continue living seishounen. Rinko would have wanted that more than everything. More than our tears." There is nothing for me to add, he said it all.

* * *

I sit on the rocking chair that's placed in the balcony of our apartment. I stare up at the nightly sky, a cup of half-finished hot tea in my hands. All the rooms in the spacey apartment are enveloped in darkness, seeming void of life. Though, there is me and Karupin, both sitting on the balcony and looking up at the dark sky.

"Stupid old man. Getting drunk won't help damn it." I curse and Karupin meows from my lap, as if agreeing to what I had just said. I smile down at the warm and fuzzy animal, "Thank you Karupin. Thank you."

It's kind of lonely without him, my old man I mean. At first he was here with the two of us, smoking his cigarette, just like I did. _This will be the last one_, I had thought at that moment, but it probably won't. Not with that stupid old man smoking all the time and my two lovers being at the other side of the world. "This is just… Fucked up."

My head, that was leaned down, snaps up at the sound of the bell ringing. At first I couldn't really understand from where that sound was coming from, but then I kind of snapped out of that bewilderment.

I place the warm cup on the small, round table next to the chair I was sitting on and gently move Karupin from my lap to a pillow, placed especially for him, on the ground and go to answer whoever was at the door.

Midway I kind of start to pay attention to their thoughts and at first can't believe to what I am hearing. After standing in that one spot for a few seconds a small, relieved smile forms on my face and I continue my way. The lock clicks as I turn the key, unlocking it and a small creak follows as I open the door.

The two of them, standing in front of me; one holding a big bouquet of red roses, the other just smiling down at me. I lean against the doorframe and cross my arms in front of me. "What brings you two here? Especially, at this nightly hour."

A kiss is pressed on my forehead. "We missed you too much Ryo-chan."

"And we just could not sit and do nothing while knowing what you are going through right now." The roses are presented to me, together with a kiss.

I just can't help but smile. "Let me guess, Inui and that guy from your team told you? Not that I'm complaining."

"But of course Ryo-chan."

I give a kiss on the lips to both of them and pull them in. "I love you both so much. Do you know that?"

A laugh and a sigh, before I'm pressed between the both of them, in a gentle, yet reassuring hug. "I love you too Ryo-chan/Ryoma."

At that moment, I forgot the feeling of emptiness, the pain of losing someone I loved so much, the anxiety and let myself be taken away by their love, sweetness and gentleness.

I truly understood that I am so lucky to have these two besides me; I understood that I truly am _**gifted**_.

* * *

**A/N: This is it, the end. I am so pleased with the way I ended this fic, especially the last line. Maybe you think differently, but then again, we all do. :3**

**The poll ends today, thank you to all who voted and read, reviewed this fic, followed and alerted it. Especially big 'THANK YOU's' to these three people that reviewed the most:**

_**BlackButterfly00**_

_**Lady Queria**_

_**xxSnowxxAngelxx**_

**As well as all the others, as I said before. **

**:)**


End file.
